Acredite
by Dean Winchester LC
Summary: Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." PadAckles, UA
1. Chapter 1

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! **;)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." (PadAckles, UA)

**Beta:** Sem beta! Erros todos meus e do Word!

Essa é uma das minhas Fanfictions que já estava postada até o capítulo 17 no Nyah. Admito que pensei seriamente em reescrevê-la, melhorando algumas coisinhas e algumas falhas que meus leitores queridos apontaram. Mas acabei decidindo que não. Por quê? Bem, cheio de erros ou não, eles gostaram dos capítulos, e minha ideia inicial para a Fanfiction está no papel tal qual eu escrevi. Então, além de não saber se eu conseguiria escrever de outra forma, não acho que seria muito legal de quem gostou da história do modo como ela estava escrita, com erros ou não. Sem falar que foi/é a primeira PadAckles que eu escrevi na minha vida, então pra mim ela é especial. Vai ter umas partes, tipo, **SUPER** dramáticas, e, sim, admito, um pouco maçantes de se ler. Porém, como já expliquei, não vou reescrever, nem mudar nada. Espero que ninguém leve para o lado pessoal.

Aos que liam, e pretendem continuar, obrigado! **;)**

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura.

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

**Capítulo 1. Passado**

Jared sorriu – aquele seu sorriso cheio de covinhas, que sempre fazia com que as outras crianças se aproximassem dele –, enquanto observava, em silêncio, Jake procurá-lo às cegas pelo parque.

O esconderijo que encontrara – no meio de um bando de arbustos, escondido entre folhas e galhos – era perfeito para brincar de esconde-esconde. Enquanto o procuravam, ele podia observá-los, e, conseqüentemente, saber quando estivessem se aproximando.

– Tudo bem, Jay, você venceu! – pôde ver quando Jake jogou os braços para o alto, em sinal de rendição. – Você é o melhor em esconde-esconde, eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde você está, Padalecki! Agora será que dá pra aparecer?

O sorriso de Jared aumentou – finalmente havia feito Jake admitir que era o melhor em esconde-esconde –, e estava prestes a sair de seu esconderijo e se revelar para o amigo, quando ouviu um soluço.

Confuso, e esquecendo completamente Jake, o Padalecki se virou, tentando encontrar quem quer que estivesse ali.

– Oi? – sussurrou, baixinho, ao ouvir outro soluço. – Quem está aí?

Sem receber qualquer tipo de resposta, Jared adentrou ainda mais no meio dos arbustos, observando cada detalhe atentamente.

– Oi? – sussurrou novamente, ao encontrar um garoto aparentemente da sua idade, mas um tanto mais baixo, encolhido no chão, ao lado do arbusto mais próximo, o rosto escondido nos joelhos, as mãos cobrindo as cabeças, enquanto seus soluços se tornavam cada vez mais ininterruptos. Jared já nem ouvia mais Jake chamando-o, em algum lugar do parque. – Você está bem? – ainda sem receber respostas, o Padalecki aproximou-se do outro, a testa franzida deixando óbvia sua preocupação. – Por que está chorando? – tocou-lhe o ombro, num ato claramente impensado.

Ele não tinha feito por maldade – na verdade, nem pensara direito no assunto –, mas o fato é que acabou dando um grande susto no menor, que, ao levantar-se com o sobressalto, acabou escorregando na grama úmida, e caindo sentado.

– Quem é você? – perguntou, enquanto se arrastava pra longe do moreno, os olhos arregalados. – O que está fazendo aqui, eu...

– Você é muito bonito, sabia? – soltou Jared, sem pensar, fazendo o garoto ficar confuso. Porém, ao perceber o que dissera, corou, e desviou os olhos, constrangido.

Não que, em sua opinião, estivesse mentindo. O garoto era mesmo bonito. Tinha olhos verde-esmeralda bastante expressivos, cercados por cílios tão longos que pareciam quase femininos. Os cabelos dele eram curtos e um tanto bagunçados, mais ou menos ao estilo "bad boy", e tinham uma fascinante coloração louro-acinzentada. Tinha a pele claríssima, e as bochechas e o nariz cobertos por sardas rosadas. E, por fim, tinha lábios cheios e ligeiramente rosados.

– Quem é você? – murmurou o louro, baixando o rosto, tentando esconder o rubor que subira por seu rosto após ouvir aquele comentário.

– Eu ainda nem me apresentei, né? – Jared sorriu, um tanto sem graça, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, aparentemente sem ter ouvido a pergunta do menor. – Padalecki. Meu nome é Jared Padalecki. Mas pode me chamar de Jay. - recebeu olhar desconfiado do outro, e, ao ver seus olhos ligeiramente inchados, lembrou-se do motivo de ter ido até ali. – Por que você estava chorando?

– Eu não estava chorando! – retrucou o menor, virando o rosto.

– Então por que seus olhos estão inchados e você estava soluçando? – Jared cruzou os braços. Era teimoso, e não sairia dali sem uma resposta da parte do louro. O que ele não sabia era que o menor era igualmente teimoso.

– Eu... Eu caí! Por isso eu estava chorando!

– Ah, qual é. Ninguém chora porque caiu no chão. – Jared revirou os olhos, sentando-se de frente para o garoto.

– Pois então eu choro.

– Você não estava chorando por causa disso, eu sei.

– Prove.

Pela primeira vez durante aquela pequena discussão, Jared ficou sem palavras. Não esperara, de fato, que o louro fosse tão teimoso. Quando perguntava as coisas, estava acostumado às pessoas lhe respondendo, ou simplesmente lhe dizendo que não queriam falar sobre o assunto. Mas aquele baixinho não parecia querer nem dizer pra ele que não era de sua conta. Se tivesse dito, Jared teria ignorado sua curiosidade, e ido ao encontro de Jake. Mas não o fizera, o que, para o Padalecki, significava que ele podia ficar ali e perguntar até que o outro respondesse.

– A gente pode ficar aqui o dia inteiro. – comentou, fazendo um biquinho emburrado. – Quantos anos você tem?

– Não te interessa.

– Olha, se você não quer falar, tudo bem, mas não precisa ser mal-educado, sabia?

O garoto hesitou por um instante, como se quisesse dizer "desculpa", mas, logo em seguida, virou o rosto, bufando. Não era culpa dele, afinal. Estava quieto, chorando no seu canto, por que raios Jared tivera de se meter? Ele não ia se desculpar, principalmente porque não queria ser amigável com Jared – estava se esforçando ao máximo para o garoto ir embora, mas então, por que ele não ia? O Padalecki não ia gostar se fossem amigos – ele sabia. Era sempre assim.

– Tem certeza que não quer falar por que estava chorando? – Jared suspirou, encarando o chão. – Você brigou com alguém? Foi isso?

O louro virou-se para ele, os olhos arregalados.

– Eu... Na verdade, eu... – como ele sabia?

– Dá pra adivinhar pela sua expressão agora. – comentou Jared, encarando o louro, um meio-sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Tem certeza que não quer falar? A gente costuma se sentir melhor depois que fala.

– ... – o garoto dos olhos verdes hesitou por alguns instantes, antes de balançar a cabeça. Se arrependeria mais tarde por contar, mas se arrependeria agora se não contasse. – Foram os garotos do parque. Os que estão brincando perto dos balanços.

– O que eles fizeram pra você? – Jared se inclinou para o garoto, ao perceber que os olhos do mesmo estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Eles te bateram?

– Não... Eles... Eles ficaram me chamando de órfão... Disseram que meus pais não queriam ficar comigo e que por isso eles me entregaram pra doação... – um soluço escapou por entre os lábios rosados do garoto. – Mas que droga!... Por que eu estou... Por que eu fico... Chorando?

– Por que eles te disseram isso? – Jared o encarou, horrorizado com a insensibilidade de algumas pessoas. Como podiam dizer uma coisa como aquelas para uma criança, assim como ele? O pior era saber que ele conhecia aquelas pessoas, e que, conseqüentemente, era amigo de algumas delas. Os meninos que sempre costumavam brincar perto dos balanços eram seus vizinhos.

– Porque eu pedi pra brincar com eles...

Jared continuou encarando o garoto louro, só que dessa vez, com pena. Não podia evitar também ficar angustiado ao ouvir aquilo.

– Quantos anos você tem? – sem poder se conter, secou algumas das lágrimas que escorriam pelos olhos do menor.

– Sete... – murmurou o louro, então, levantou os olhos, e viu a pena estampada no rosto do outro. Afastou seus braços com um empurrão, enquanto levantava-se, irritado. – Eu não preciso da pena de ninguém, tá legal?! Muito menos da sua!

– Ei, calma lá, eu não estou com pena de... – Jared se calou, ao perceber como aquilo ia soar rude e, principalmente, falso. – Quer dizer, não precisava ficar tão irritado assim com...

– Se tem uma coisa que eu _odeio_, Jared Padalecki, é quando as pessoas sentem pena de mim. – o louro virou-lhe as costas, enquanto esfregava a testa. – Eu não preciso dela. Onde isso vai me levar?

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Jared levantou-se, erguendo os braços. Pelo que podia ver, irritara de verdade o outro. – Nada de pena. Não foi por querer, tá legal? Eu não sabia. Se você quiser, eu posso até ir embora agora e te deixar em paz.

– Não! ... Quer dizer... – o menor afundou o rosto nas mãos. Droga, estava ali há o quê? Quinze minutos? Dez? E já se sentia tão confortável com a presença do moreno que a simples idéia de vê-lo partir já doía. Como saberia que o encontraria de novo? Droga, ele não agüentaria perder mais ninguém, mesmo que fosse um completo estranho. – Não precisa ir embora agora... É que eu só... Não, eu...

– Jared! – Jake apareceu, correndo, olhando para os lados, desesperado. – Jared, seu irresponsável, cabeça-dura, idiota! Se você some desse jeito, e aí sua mãe descobre que eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde você tá, já imaginou o que ela não faz comigo?! – ele balançou o amigo pelos ombros. – Você endoidou de vez?! Que me matar?!

– Jake, calma! – Jared tentou se soltar dos braços do amigo, que quase o estrangulavam. – Jake Abel, desse jeito você vai me machucar!

As palavras finalmente pareceram fazer efeito no mais velho, que o soltou, nervoso. Jared tinha sete anos – assim como o garoto cujo nome ele ainda não sabia – e Jake tinha dez, mas eram amigos desde o dia em que o Padalecki nascera. Se davam bem desde pequeninos, mas, muitas vezes, Jared tinha a sensação que ele é quem era o mais velho – principalmente quando Jake tinha aqueles colapsos nervosos.

– Desculpa. – murmurou Jake, passando as mãos entre os cabelos, enquanto respirava fundo. – Você sabe como eu sou com essa história de cuidar de você quando a gente vem no parque.

– Sim, Jake, eu sei. – Jared revirou os olhos, afastando-se um passo do amigo.

Jake riu, um tanto histérico, e olhou para os lados. Franziu a testa ao ver que havia mais alguém ali além deles. Um garoto louro que observava a cena, com cara de quem queria estar em qualquer outro lugar.

– E quem é esse? – virou-se para Jared, confuso, que deu de ombros.

– Bem, esse é o... Hã... O … – ele olhou para o menor, franzindo a testa.

– Ackles. – o louro esticou a mão para Jared, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele se sentia feliz, observando Jared e aquele garoto que surgira de repente. Não entendia o porquê daquele sentimento, e, curiosamente, nem queria entender. – Meu nome é Jensen Ackles.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! **;)**

**Shipper**: PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." (PadAckles, UA)

**Beta:** Sem beta! Erros todos meus e do Word!

Ok, vocês já devem estar cheios de minhas desculpas, mas é sério quando eu digo que não dava pra ter postado esse capítulo ontem! Pra começar, tive que acordar 05:15 da manhã para ir em um torneio de tênis de mesa em Arujá, e a viagem durou duas horas. Fiquei até uma da tarde, e quando voltei, minha sobrinha linda (que nasceu nessa sexta-feira) estava toda cute num quarto que minha mãe montou pra ela, sou recém-tia pela primeira vez e obviamente fiquei babando nela. Isso, e ainda tem dois fatos: meu pulso torcido (também na sexta-feira), que dói pra c******, e hoje eu fui comprar meu óculos (pra ficar com mais cara de nerd do que eu já tenho **–Q**) ***O*** **#Ignorem-me**

Sem mais delongas, agradeço aos reviews que vocês deixaram, as respostas estarão lá no final **;)** Aí vocês me dizem se gostam que eu responda tudo lá, ou se os "logados" vocês preferem que sejam respondidos por MP 

Ah, e a propósito, dedico esse capítulo ao lindo **maxizeus**, por ter criado uma conta no site pra acompanhar (**xD**), ao fofo **A S Muniz**, que também não desistiu da minha fanfiction, à **Chantall**, que foi a dona do meu primeiro review de Acredite no FF **(3**), à **Totosay de Cueca**, que está acompanhando duas long's minhas, à **Waldorf/Nikki/Alice/Suzy**, (mesmo que quem tenha comentado dessa vez tenha sido a Alice, ela pode mandar um beijo às outras por mim **;***) por estar cada vez mais linda, e à **Medecris** (eu não 'vi' ela nesse fim de semana, mas sei que está por aí ^^). **Espero que gostem! \Õ/**

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!** ;***

**P.S.:** Aos que prestarem atenção, mudei apenas o nome do capítulo. Espero que não se importem **;)** a tradução está logo abaixo, junto com o nome da banda de onde eu tirei essa frase. A música é Wicked Game.

**Capítulo 2. I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

**(Eu nunca sonhei que perderia alguém como você – Stone Sour)**

… **4 anos depois... (Tarde)**

Olhou além da janela, tentando – inutilmente – conter as lágrimas teimosas que corriam por seu rosto e embaçavam sua visão. O dia estava tão lindo! Todos os seus amigos – ou pelo menos a maioria deles – deviam estar lá fora, brincando na rua, ou então no parque. Parecia que, naquele dia, estavam todos felizes. Desde as criancinhas até os vizinhos rabugentos, que viviam resmungando sobre qualquer coisa.

Por que ele era o único cujos motivos pra sorrir haviam sido praticamente arrancados? Droga, ele não queria se mudar. Não queria ir embora da cidade. Não queria deixar seus amigos pra trás – nenhum deles.

Então por que seu pai insistia na idéia de mudança? Ele não queria, mas teria que se desapegar das pessoas que – nos últimos 4 anos – haviam sido as pessoas mais importantes pra ele. Teria que se desapegar de todo mundo. De Jake – que, pela primeira vez na vida, não iria se mudar com ele –, de Genevieve, de Tom, de Jensen...

_Jensen_. Até aquele instante, ele nem havia parado pra pensar no que sua partida significaria para o louro. Qual seria a reação dele, ao saber que Jared teria de ir embora? Seu primeiro e melhor amigo? O garoto que, desde o dia em que se conheceram, havia sempre ficado ao lado dele? Qual seria sua reação? Ele podia até considerar a idéia de o Ackles lhe dar um murro no meio da cara. Ele não se defenderia se o louro o fizesse. Afinal, ele prometera que estaria sempre com ele.

_Deus_, ele prometera à Jensen que estaria sempre com ele, e agora ia embora? No que estava pensando? Mas ele não tinha nem ao menos escolha – tinha? Jensen entenderia isso, se tentasse lhe explicar?

– Provavelmente não. – murmurou consigo mesmo, soltando um riso um tanto histérico.

Jensen era quase – ou tão – teimoso quanto ele. Jared sabia que o louro não aceitaria a idéia tão fácil assim, porque era o que ele faria se soubesse que qualquer um de seus amigos poderia ir embora. Ele discutiria e se rebelaria até o último momento, até o dia da partida – ele não se importaria com o que aconteceria depois, se importaria apenas em manter os amigos próximos dele. Ao longo dos anos, havia se acostumado com a idéia de Jensen ser muito parecido com ele em alguns aspectos, muito diferente em outros.

E por isso – por conhecê-lo tão bem – sabia que o louro seria bem mais insistente que ele.

–**- ₪ –-**

Caminhou em silêncio pelo parque, à procura do amigo, enquanto pensava na melhor maneira de lhe dar a notícia. Era doloroso ver outras crianças sorrindo e brincando, quando ele mesmo sentia como se algo estivesse rachando dentro dele – não acreditava que realmente teria de deixar tudo aquilo para trás.

– Jay! – ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar. – Aqui, Jay!

Jared virou-se em direção à voz, e seus olhos arderam ao ver Jensen acenando, do outro lado do parque, próximo a um banco. Cada passo que dava em direção ao Ackles doía mais que qualquer outra coisa, e por isso ele correu, desesperado para acabar com aquele sofrimento todo. Não aguentava ver aquele sorriso inocente e ingênuo no rosto de Jensen. Não aguentava saber que quando o sorriso desaparecesse, a culpa seria sua. Não aguentava saber que ele seria aquele que arrancaria a felicidade de Jensen, exatamente como seu pai fizera consigo ao anunciar que iriam se mudar.

Não aguentava saber que seria ele que quebraria a promessa que havia feito ao amigo.

– Jen! – exclamou, angustiado, abraçando o menor com força e encostando o queixo no ombro do mesmo. – Jen. – sussurrou novamente, a voz falhando.

Sem saber o que fazer, Jensen retribuiu o abraço, um tanto confuso.

– Quando você disse pelo telefone que estava saudade de mim, eu não achei que estivesse falando sério, Jay! – murmurou, sem entender por que o moreno o abraçava como se a qualquer instante fosse desaparecer. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Jared tentou explicar. Tentou dizer que iria embora – que seria _obrigado_ a isso. Tentou dizer qualquer coisa.

Mas o som simplesmente não saía de sua boca. Não havia nada que ele conseguisse dizer, nada que não fosse o nome daquele que agora estava em seus braços, confuso. Ele não podia. Não podia fazer aquilo com Jensen. Se ele o fizesse, como conseguiria olhar pra si mesmo no reflexo de um espelho, dia após dia, sabendo que teria sido ele que teria visto a alegria desaparecer dos olhos esmeraldinos de Jensen, de seu melhor amigo. Sabendo que seria ele o culpado por aquilo, mesmo que não tivesse escolha.

– Jay? – Jensen continuava com os braços ao redor do amigo, mesmo sem entender. – Jay! – ele o balançou levemente, tentando fazer com que respondesse.

– Eu estava com tanta saudade, Jen! – sussurrou Jared, sem conseguir impedir que os soluços escapassem de seus lábios. – Tanta saudade de você!

Perplexo, Jensen tentava se afastar do maior, enquanto ouvia seus soluços.

– Jay, você andou chorando? – perguntou, sem entender, quando viu os olhos inchados de Jared. – Está tudo bem? – ele segurou a mão do amigo, que ainda soluçava, e o levou até o banco mais próximo, fazendo-o sentar-se. – O que foi, Jay? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Eu estava com saudades de você! – respondeu Jared simplesmente, voltando a abraçar o menor, o rosto já banhado em lágrimas. – Tanta saudade, Jen! Você não imagina como é!

"_Como é saber que eu vou embora, que eu talvez nunca mais te veja. Saber que eu vou ter que ir e te deixar aqui sozinho, quando prometi que estaria sempre ao seu lado." _completou em pensamento.

Jensen não ficaria absolutamente sozinho como estava dizendo, ele sabia. Jensen teria sempre aos seus amigos, os que conquistara depois do louro. Genevieve, Tom, Jake. Sim, ele sabia que, não importando o que acontecesse, se ele pedisse, Jake ficaria ao lado dele, o ajudaria com qualquer coisa. Mas imaginá-lo fazendo isso era outra história. Ele não conseguia imaginar. Por isso tinha tanto medo que Jensen se sentisse sozinho. Ele sabia o quanto o louro – por mais que tentasse parecer forte – era frágil, era ingênuo. Ele sabia o quanto Jensen sofria com a idéia de ser separado de pessoas que considerava importantes pra ele. E sabia que o amigo o considerava importante – e não gostava nem de tentar imaginar os estragos que causaria se o magoasse.

– Shh, tá tudo bem, Jay. – inconscientemente, Jensen acariciou os cabelos do moreno, enquanto tentava acalmá-lo. – Tá tudo bem. Eu to aqui. Estou com você agora, e vou estar sempre, não precisa sentir saudades. – em toda sua ingenuidade, não percebeu que suas palavras estavam apenas agoniando ainda mais Jared.

Ele não gostava de ver o moreno daquele jeito. Não gostava de vê-lo chorando, vê-lo parecer tão... Frágil. Jared era aquele que estava sempre sorridente, sempre com um brilho de felicidade no olhar. Agora, se encarasse o moreno – ele sabia – tudo que encontraria em seus olhos era desespero. E ele não sabia por quê. Queria saber, queria poder tirar todo aquele sofrimento, toda aquela dor do amigo.

Jared, há quatro anos, havia sido aquele que lhe tirara do caminho da dor, aquele que lhe mostrara a luz, que lhe mostrara a felicidade. Ele queria, pelo menos uma vez, poder ajudar o amigo como ele havia lhe ajudado.

– Eu sei, Jen...

Tendo dito a frase, Jared afundou o rosto no peito do amigo, sentindo o suave cheiro adocicado que se desprendia da pele dele e de suas roupas. Não era um aroma que ele pudesse encontrar em qualquer lugar. Ele nunca sentia aquele cheiro quando abraçava ninguém. Só quando abraçava Jensen – e aquilo, de certo modo, lhe acalmava.

Por incontáveis minutos, o Padalecki apenas chorou silenciosamente, continuando abraçado à Jensen, continuando a sentir seu cheiro. Ficou ali com o amigo até que estivesse calmo o suficiente pra dizer qualquer coisa sem começar a soluçar.

– Já está mais calmo? – Jensen perguntou, preocupado, quando ele se afastou.

– Sim, eu... – Jared hesitou. – Obrigado, Jen.

O Ackles lhe encarou por alguns segundos, angustiado, antes de balançar a cabeça, tentando organizar os pensamentos.

– Poderia me explicar o porquê desse ataque repentino de carência por minha pessoa? – apesar de estar realmente preocupado, ele tentou ser um tanto irônico em sua pergunta, o que fez com que um leve sorriso surgisse nos lábios de Jared. Não era o sorriso que ele esperava, de fato, mas era melhor que nada.

– Eu te assustei muito? – indagou Jared, constrangido, enquanto secava os olhos com as costas das mãos.

– Um pouquinho. – ao receber um olhar desconfiado da parte do amigo, Jensen sorriu; aquele seu meio-sorriso torto que tanto encantava Jared. – Tudo bem, você quase me matou do coração. Posso saber por que você estava chorando?

– Eu já disse. – Jared encarou o chão, sentindo um rubor subir por seu rosto. – Eu estava com saudades de você.

– Aham, sei. – Jensen revirou os olhos. – Jay, você _nunca_ chora. Pelo menos, eu nunca te vi chorando. Desde o dia em que te conheci.

– Você não queria nem falar comigo no dia em que eu te conheci. – retrucou Jared, tentando fazer o amigo desistir da conversa. Porém, só serviu para que o mesmo lhe lançasse um olhar magoado. E aquilo doeu no fundo de sua alma.

– Isso foi porque _eu_ estava chorando, seu idiota. Caso não se lembre, eu não tinha amigos naquela época.

Jensen provavelmente não percebeu, mas aquelas palavras foram como um tapa na cara para Jared. Foi como um lembrete que ele apenas estava dando mais esperança para o amigo, quando sabia que praticamente o abandonaria. Quando sabia que ele o despedaçaria por dentro, mesmo que aquilo também o estivesse destruindo. Nas poucas vezes em que brigaram, qual havia sido a frase que Jensen mais lhe dissera?

"_Você nunca teve que passar pelas mesmas coisas que eu, você tem pai, você tem mãe. Você não sabe como é se sentir completamente sozinho e destruído, sem ter ao menos um amigo pra quem desabafar, uma pessoa em quem você possa confiar."_

Naquele exato momento, Jared se sentia sozinho, e, principalmente, sentia-se destruído. Agora, talvez Jensen não pudesse mais repetir aquelas palavras pra ele. Porque agora ele sabia como doía. Não, ele ainda não passara pelas mesmas coisas que o loiro, mas ele sabia que no momento em que deixasse o amigo pra trás, seria como uma concha vazia. Um grande nada, só um buraco de dor e sofrimento. Ele se afogaria nas próprias mentiras, na própria mágoa – e também na repulsa por si mesmo, por saber que era uma pessoa tão baixa a ponto de fazer alguém como Jensen sofrer ainda mais do que já havia sofrido.

– Desculpe. – murmurou, tentando esconder o duplo sentido da palavra.

"_Desculpe por tudo que eu vou te fazer passar, por toda dor que eu sei que irei causar."_

– Tudo bem. – Jensen deu de ombros, e sorriu mais uma vez; dessa vez, um sorriso mais carinhoso, como aqueles sorrisos que surgem em nosso rosto quando vemos uma criança sorrindo em nossa direção. – Acho que foi a única decisão da qual eu nunca me arrependi, sabe? Conversar com você naquele dia. Foi a primeira vez que eu me senti realmente bem quando sorria. Antes, eu sorria só pra esconder a dor, porque sei que as pessoas acreditam que está tudo bem quando você diz isso sorrindo. Depois daquele dia, eu comecei a sorrir sem motivo. Eu só me sentia bem, sabe? Eu não sei explicar direito, mas é... Sei lá. Eu só sei que só me sinto assim quando estou perto de você. É como... É como se perto de você, nada mais importasse, sabe? Como se de alguma maneira você me protegesse do resto do mundo.

Jared levantou-se, desconfortável. Não suportaria ouvir mais nada que Jensen dissesse. Não suportaria mais ouvir o quanto era importante para ele. Porque, quando mais importante fosse, mais ele sabia que o magoaria quando partisse.

– O que foi, Jay? – Jensen levantou-se também, confuso. – Eu disse alguma coisa errada?

– Não! – Jared apressou-se a corrigir aquela impressão do amigo. Mais uma vez, a ingenuidade de seu amigo impedia que ele visse a culpa estampada em seu rosto. – Quer dizer... É só... É que eu tenho que voltar para casa... Minha mãe disse pra não demorar...

– Ah... – Jensen encarou o chão, constrangido. – Então você vai voltar pra sua casa agora?

– É... Mais ou menos isso... Então... Uh... Tchau, né?

– Tchau. – Jensen levantou o rosto para o amigo, sorrindo, sem graça. – A gente se vê outro dia, Jay.

– A gente se vê. – concordou o Padalecki, virando-se e suspirando.

Antes que pudesse se conter, virou-se e abraçou Jensen com força, durante poucos segundos, e ao soltá-lo, disparou pelo parque, correndo em direção à sua casa, sem coragem de olhar para trás.

Jensen ficou alguns instantes parado no mesmo lugar, confuso. Então, sorriu consigo mesmo, e murmurou baixinho:

– Você é um maluco, Jay. Completamente doido. Mas isso não muda em nada o fato de você ser meu melhor amigo.

Mais uma vez, seu sorriso mostrava sua inocência perante os fatos que transcorriam ao seu redor.

Pois mal sabia o garoto que não veria Jared por um longo tempo.

–**- ₪ –-**

… **Um dia depois... (Noite)**

– Jake, você sabe se onde o Jay foi? – Jensen encarou o amigo louro, confuso. – Ele não atende meus telefonemas, e ninguém atendeu quando eu fui na casa dele... Ele e os pais dele saíram?

Jake o encarou, cético, enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele bem que estranhara ao receber a ligação do Ackles, perguntando se eles não poderiam caminhar juntos no parque. Inicialmente, sentira raiva ao perceber que nada parecia ter mudado para o outro louro – ele não parecia abatido, nem triste, ou muito menos magoado com o fato de Jared ter se mudado. Agora, andando com ele, e vendo a completa confusão no rosto do garoto ao falar-lhe sobre suas dúvidas, tudo que sentia era cinismo – Jared por acaso não lhe contara que ia embora?

– Jensen – começou ele, parando de andar. Não o chamava de Jen, porque apenas Jared usava esse apelido. Ele e todos os outros o chamavam de Jensen, e apenas Jensen. – O Jay se mudou. Ele não te contou? Ele foi embora ontem à noite.

As palavras foram breves, e, pra ele, sem nenhuma intenção de atingir Jensen. Mas, para o Ackles, foram mais como um murro no meio do estômago – lhe tirou o ar tão rapidamente, que ele pensou que sufocaria.

– O quê?! – exclamou, os olhos verdes arregalados, parando de andar também. – Não! Espera aí! Ele não foi embora! Ontem mesmo ele estava falando comigo! À tarde mesmo ele estava... Ele...

E então, o garoto se calou, percebendo que não havia motivos para que Jake mentisse, e que estava tudo se encaixando.

A crise de choro. O telefonema pedindo para se encontrarem. O abraço, antes de correr em direção à própria casa, como se estivesse fugindo dele. O modo como Jared pareceu ficar desconfortável ao ouvi-lo falar sobre a amizade deles.

– Ele não pode ter ido embora! – gritou, embora soubesse que era mentira, que era apenas um jeito de tentar livrar a si mesmo da dor. As lágrimas vieram aos olhos e escorreram por seu rosto antes que pudesse contê-las.

Jake o encarou, em silêncio, arrependido por ter dito aquilo de modo tão vulgar, como se não fosse nada. Vendo Ackles chorando à sua frente, ele percebia como o garoto parecia estar desmoronando por dentro. Percebeu, então, por que Jared fora embora sem dizer nada ao louro.

Ele estava tentando proteger a si mesmo. Proteger a si mesmo da dor de ser ele a destruir o próprio melhor amigo.

– Jensen, eu... – murmurou, constrangido, encostando a mão no ombro do garoto, mas foi interrompido.

– Me deixa em paz, Jake! – o louro afastou-o com um empurrão, enquanto se virava e corria pelo parque, sem rumo.

Correu o máximo que suas pernas agüentaram, distanciando-se de Jake o máximo que conseguia – e ignorando-o completamente ao ouvi-lo chamar seu nome.

Quando suas forças finalmente foram sugadas, caiu de joelhos, sem conseguir ao menos manter-se em pé.

Ele sabia. Sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa naquele dia. Sabia que Jared estava chorando não por saudade dele, mas sim por algum outro motivo, alguma coisa que não queria lhe dizer. Por que pra ele tudo tinha de ser difícil? Doloroso? Era o que o louro se perguntava, enquanto afundava a cabeça nas mãos, sem conseguir impedir-se de chorar. Sem conseguir impedir-se de sofrer. Sem conseguir impedir-se de quebrar e destruir-se por dentro, remoendo todas as lembranças ao lado de Jared.

Era como um grande vazio, um grande nada sem sentido. Sem Jared, era como se não houvesse mais nada.

Nunca em toda sua vida, Jensen se sentira tão destruído por dentro.

**Respostas às reviews anônimas:**

**maxizeus: **Heeeey, seu lindo! Não acredito que você criou um perfil só pra comentar *-* mano, você é muito fofo! 3 muito obrigado, mesmo! Nhawnt **3**

**A S Muniz:** Hey! **xD** huashauhsuahsuahs, eu nem demorei tanto assim... **#apanha** Ok, demorei sim, admito **–Q** mas prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar tanto assim e chegar logo no último capítulo que eu tinha postado no Nyah, mais o que eu não cheguei a postar! **;)** obrigado pelo review, fofo, beeijos **X***

**Totosay de Cueca: Sim**, as crianças são muito más com o Jen-Boy! (quero só ver você me matando com a serra elétrica em alguns capítulos... **#esconde**) Huashaushauhsaush, não sei se eu deveria dizer, mas o Jake é gente boa, sim **;)** [gente boa até demais, diga-se de passagem **-Q**] Obrigado pelo review, fofa! Espero que continue acompanhando Beeijos **X***

**Waldorf's**** (Alice): **Hey, linda! Eu disse que avisaria, não disse? Precisa agradecer, não! **;)** Bonito, han? Ficar se entupindo de chocolate... **#RUM** **U_U** husahsuahsuahsuahsuahs, não te culpo! Eu me entupia de chocolate quando estava escrevendo os capítulos, principalmente os mais depressivos... Huahsuahsuahs, mania de comer chocolate (e beber água gelada) quando fico nervosa/triste/ansiosa demais com alguma coisa! Embora ultimamente eu tenha feito isso mais raramente do que costumava... Enfim!

Batedeira industrial? O.o deixa ela fazer isso não! Huhsaushaushuahsauhs **xD**

Sim, o que você falou sobre as personalidades é bem verdade mesmo **:)** depois, acho que eu acabei distanciando um pouco disso, mas no início minha ideia era apenas fazer eles como dois adolescentes completamente diferentes, que fossem melhores amigos e acabassem descobrindo que se amavam... Mas quando fui escrever saiu isso aí! **xD** talvez numa outra história, num outro plot... **ALICE! PÁRA DE ME DAR IDEIA! HUASHSUAHSUAHSUHASUAHSUH XD**

Ixi (olha o spoiler kkkk), esse Jensen ainda tem _muuuito_ chão pra trilhar... Não sei se você concordaria, mas esse problema de quando são apenas crianças, é o menor deles na adolescência... E essas crianças, sim, eu também achei elas muito más **ò-ó** apesar de tudo, não sei não, viu... Ás vezes é na inocência mesmo **:/ **já vi muita criança aí falar coisas que magoam as outras crianças, mas nem perceber isso... Na minha escola tem de montes.

Eu não tinha pensado muito nisso sobre o Jake... Será que meu instinto Hunter agiu inconscientemente e eu quis colocar um personagem com complexo Dean de personalid**OI?**

**#Ignore-me** kkkkkk

Obrigado pelo review, sua linda! ***-*** observadora como sempre, não? **X3**

Beeijos **X***

**Chantall:** Hey, sua linda! **:D** então, nesse comecinho eles são crianças, mas não vão ficar assim por muito tempo, não... Embora eu pretenda colocar bastante flashbacks no meio da história, para explicar determinadas cenas e/ou situações Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, fofa, e muito obrigado pelo review! Beeijos **X***


	3. Chapter 3

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! ;)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." (PadAckles, UA)

**Beta:** Sem beta! Erros todos meus e do Word!

**Hey, people! Look at me here again!** **:D**

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo a um leitor que eu tinha no Nyah, chamado **William**. Coisa que, aliás, já deveria ter feito há tempos, mas faltava-me coragem, e, admito, palavras. Depois do bug que o Nyah deu, e trollou todo mundo, não sei se ele pretende continuar acompanhando minha Fanfiction... Mas, ainda assim, dedico o capítulo a ele, por um e-mail que recebi e que sempre me deixa feliz quando estou sem ânimo pra fazer nada. Obrigado 

Em segundo, gostaria de me desculpar pelos horários em que venho postando. Acontece que, como já disse, o tempo aqui anda bastante corrido... Estamos perto do final do ano já, então relaxar nos estudos, nem pensar! Estou cheia de tarefas, e ainda fico praticamente um terço do meu dia babando na minha sobrinha... Esse horário, perto das 22:00, 23:00... É o único em que estarei disponível **:(** (com tempo pra arrumar alguns erros do capítulo, responder as reviews e editar as notas iniciais) Não fiquem irritados comigo, por favor! **.**

As respostas às reviews estarão no final do capítulo **;)**

Espero que tenham uma boa leitura!

**P.S.:** Novamente, o lance de colocar uma frase de música no lugar do nome do capítulo **–Q** dessa vez, a música é **Through Glass** **:3**

**Capítulo 3. I'm looking at you through the glass**

**(Estou olhando pra você pelo vidro – Stone Sour)**

… **5 anos depois...  
**

– E aí, Big Jay? É sério o que a Pâmela me contou? Você vai mesmo embora hoje? – indagou Chad, apoiando os ombros no armário do amigo, cruzando os braços e fazendo um biquinho, ato que provocou risos da parte de Jared.

– É... – concordou o Padalecki, ainda sorrindo. – Eu ainda tá... Sei lá. Meio confuso, sabe? Eu não queria, e nem quero, deixar tudo que eu conheci aqui pra trás, mas a possibilidade de poder reencontrar meus antigos amigos...

– Deve ser uma escolha difícil. – comentou Chad, e então, encarou o chão.

– Você nem imagina. – concordou Jared, ligeiramente sem-graça, enquanto terminava de guardar tudo que havia em seu armário na mochila que estava em suas mãos.

Já haviam se passado 5 anos. 5 anos de saudade, mágoa e sofrimento. Sinceramente, ele ainda não entendia como conseguira suportar aquilo tudo. Nas primeiras semanas – ele se lembrava – havia se recusado até a sair do quarto novo. Apenas ficara trancado lá, chorando copiosamente. Por dias. Saíra somente quando seu pai ameaçara – sob protestos de sua mãe, que, assim como ele, havia se oposto veementemente à ideia de se mudarem – interná-lo numa clínica psiquiátrica. Então, ele finalmente saíra, sabendo que já não tinha mais forças para encarar o mundo sozinho.

Felizmente, encontrara bons amigos ali também. Chad fora o primeiro, e, logo depois dele, quase todas as outras crianças da cidade – e, mais uma vez, parecia que todos se encantavam por ele assim que o viam, embora ele não achasse que houvesse motivos pra isso.

Mesmo assim, não havia um dia em que não acordasse se perguntando como estavam os seus antigos amigos. Aqueles que fora obrigado a abandonar 5 anos atrás. Não havia um dia em que não sentisse saudade deles – tanta que seu peito ardia pelo simples ato de respirar. Continuar vivendo nunca parecia tão difícil como naqueles momentos.

– Então... – Chad começou, tirando-o de seus devaneios, enquanto mexia os ombros, desconfortável. – Sabe, Jay, eu queria... Eu queria te contar uma coisa...

– Por favor, Chad, não. – Jared suspirou, infeliz, repentinamente interessado em observar os cadarços de seu tênis.

Ele já percebera – há mais ou menos um ano – o modo como o amigo o olhava. O modo como sorria pra ele. Gostava muito de Chad, mas não como sabia que o garoto queria. Ele não queria que a amizade deles acabasse por causa disso, e jamais poderia retribuir o sentimento do outro.

– Mas Jay, você não entende! Eu...

– Chad. – ele segurou o braço do amigo e o encarou, sério. – Não. – ele sabia que podia estar, e que provavelmente estava, magoando o louro. Mas simplesmente não conseguiria mentir e dar falsas esperanças para o Murray. –... Desculpe. – acrescentou, quase que logo em seguida, desejando que suas palavras não tivessem saído tão rudes como lhe parecia.

Chad deu um meio-sorriso tristonho, e voltou a encarar o chão, sem graça, enquanto tentava aceitar o fato de o moreno não sentir o mesmo por ele.

– É esse tal Jensen, não é?

Jared congelou exatamente onde estava, prendendo a respiração.

Jensen. Ouvir aquele nome novamente era como receber um murro diretamente no rosto – ele não o ouvia há anos. Abria novamente a cicatriz de sua alma, trazia à tona todos os sentimentos que havia tentado enterrar no fundo de seu ser: mágoa, culpa, sofrimento, dor. Porque Jared jamais se perdoara – e jamais se perdoaria – por ter partido sem ter dito nada a ele. Sem ter lhe deixado ao menos uma carta explicando tudo. Sem ter dado uma droga de desculpa plausível.

Porém, naquele momento – enquanto tentava conter a enxurrada de lágrimas – tudo que se perguntava era como Chad o conhecia – e, principalmente, como o louro fora parar na conversa.

– Como você... Ele... Mas o que... ? – balbuciou, confuso, e Chad balançou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo.

– Você fala enquanto dorme, Padalecki. – o louro suspirou. – Pelo menos em todas as noites que eu fui dormir na sua casa, assim que pegava no sono, esse nome era a primeira coisa que você falava. Era algum namorado, ou... ?

– Não! – Jared sentiu o rubor subir por seu rosto, enquanto tentava concertar o mal-entendido, ainda se perguntando mentalmente o que havia colocado seu antigo melhor amigo no meio daquilo tudo. – Sem querer ofender, Chad... Eu não sou _gay_, sem ofensas… Quer dizer... Eu e ele somos apenas amigos... – então, o moreno fez uma careta. – Ou pelo menos éramos. Ele não deve nem estar querendo mais ver a minha cara, hoje em dia.

– Sério? Por quê? – Chad o encarou, surpreso, e um tanto aliviado, mesmo sabendo que era mesquinho sentir-se assim.

– Porque eu fiz com ele o que uma pessoa decente não faria com o melhor amigo. – Jared baixou o rosto, sentindo a culpa pesar novamente em seus ombros. – Eu o abandonei, Chad. Ele era o meu melhor amigo, ele disse que eu era a pessoa mais importante da vida dele. Ele era órfão, sabe? – as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto antes que conseguisse contê-las. – E eu simplesmente fui embora sem dizer nada pra ele... Foi a pior decisão que eu já tomei em toda minha vida. Eu achei que se ele ficasse sabendo por outra pessoa, a tristeza seria menor... Mas eu só estava mentindo pra mim mesmo, porque eu sei que não foi. Eu só estava sendo egoísta e me protegendo de ser eu a fazê-lo sofrer desse jeito. Eu nunca mereci a amizade dele, Chad.

– Jay, não diga isso. – triste ao ver o garoto que amava daquele jeito, Chad secou suas lágrimas, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Não foi culpa sua. Seu pai te obrigou a ir embora, esqueceu? Você não teve escolha. Você sofreu demais, e tudo que fez foi só pra tentar impedir sua dor de aumentar ainda mais. Você pode até pensar que foi egoísta, mas se ele era mesmo seu melhor amigo, se você explicar, ele vai entender, ou pelo menos tentar.

– Você não entende. – Jared se afastou dele, e sorriu, angustiado. – Eu fui um canalha, Chad. Eu prometi pra ele que ia estar sempre ao seu lado. E eu quebrei a promessa. Por isso eu não mereço a amizade dele.

– Mas...

Jared não continuou ali para ouvir o que o amigo diria. Ele não queria continuar falando de seus sentimentos – se o fizesse, ele provavelmente cairia em pedaços pelo chão. Porque ele não aguentaria remoer tudo aquilo outra vez.

– Liga pra mim depois, Chad. – falou, acenando com a mão, sem se virar para ver a expressão do amigo. – Talvez eu consiga manter contato.

E assim, partiu, deixando Murray para trás, que se perguntava mentalmente por que Jared tinha aquele complexo de idiotice tão grande a ponto de pensar que a culpa era toda dele.

–**- ₪ -**

"– _Vamos, Jay! – Jensen sorriu alegremente, encarando o menor, que apenas o observava ao pé da árvore. – Suba!_

– _E-Eu não sei não, Jen... Aí não está muito alto? – Jared encarou o amigo, suplicante._

– _Jared Tristan Padalecki, não me diga que você tem medo de altura! – Jensen continuava sorrindo, tentando passar confiança ao maior, que não respondeu, simplesmente continuou encarando-o, pedindo que fizessem qualquer outra coisa que não fosse subir em árvores. – Ora, vamos! Confia em mim, só dessa vez, Jay! – pediu, esticando a mão para o amigo._

_Estavam no mesmo parque onde haviam se conhecido. Tinham 9 anos, e Jensen, desde o início da manhã, tentava persuadi-lo com a ideia de subirem numa árvore. O que o louro não sabia era que Jared morria de medo de altura, e que a simples visão de Jensen esticando a mão lá de cima, ficando apoiado com apenas um dos braços, já era o suficiente pra que sentisse tonturas._

– _Por favor, Jen! – o garoto pediu, fazendo sua melhor carinha de pidão. – Vamos fazer alguma outra coisa! Por favor, por favor, por favor?_

– _Ah, a carinha não, Jay, aí já é covardia. – Jensen fez um biquinho, antes de pular do galho direto para o chão, emburrado, dando um grande susto em Jared, que pensou que o amigo tivesse escorregado. – O que quer fazer então, já que minha idéia é ruim demais pra ser apenas considerada?_

– _Eu não disse isso. – Jared encarou o chão, cutucando a grama com a ponta do tênis. – A gente podia fazer qualquer coisa. Eu só não quero subir em árvores._

– _Você não tem mesmo medo de altura, tem, Jay? – o louro apenas recebeu um olhar envergonhado da parte do Padalecki. Então, sorriu de um jeito um tanto compreensivo. – Tudo bem, tudo bem. Nada de subir em árvores. O que vamos fazer?_

– _A gente podia... Hum... – Jared franziu a testa, pensativo. – Só sentar aqui, e observar as pessoas, sentir o vento. Que tal?_

– _Suas ideias são realmente péssimas, Jay. – Jensen balançou a cabeça. – Mas, devo admitir, eu até que gostei dessa._

_Os garotos sorriram com cumplicidade, e então, sentaram-se, encostando as costas na árvore mais próxima, um ao lado do outro._

– _Sabia que eu adoro passar o meu tempo com você, Jay? – comentou Jensen, acariciando os cabelos do Padalecki, que o encarou. Em silêncio, o louro fez sinal para que ele apoiasse a cabeça em suas pernas, e Jared obedeceu. Voltou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Eu me sinto bem assim._

– _E por que você se sente bem? – perguntou Jared, bocejando, enquanto sorria, sonolento. Tinha de admitir, sentir Jensen acariciando seus cabelos era o melhor cafuné que poderia receber de alguém. Lhe dava um pouco de sono, até._

– _Eu não sei. – confessou Jensen, olhando para o alto e fechando os olhos._

_A brisa que balançava delicadamente as folhas das árvores acariciava seu rosto, e ele podia ouvir, ao longe, o som de risadas das outras crianças que brincavam. Inconscientemente, sorriu também._

– _Sabe, Jay, eu... – se calou ao olhar para baixo e perceber que Jared dormia, a respiração lenta, a boca entreaberta. – Dorminhoco. – murmurou consigo mesmo, o sorriso aumentando em seu rosto enquanto observava os traços ligeiramente delicados do moreno._

_Ele jamais admitiria ao Padalecki e nem a ninguém, mas ele adorava vê-lo dormindo. Sentia uma alegria e felicidade inexplicáveis ao vê-lo daquele jeito – era como se, por um instante, nada mais importasse além dele._

– _Sabia que assim você parece um anjo? – ele murmurou, sorridente, aconchegando um pouco mais a cabeça de Jared em seu colo. – Um anjo terrível, bagunceiro, e muito, muito dorminhoco aliás._

_Jensen já começava a sentir as pálpebras pesando, conforme sua respiração ia se arrastando cada vez mais, até tornar-se calma e regular. Antes de adormecer, murmurou, grogue, com um sorriso nos lábios:_

– _Eu fico feliz assim só por saber que você vai estar sempre do meu lado, Jay."_

– JENSEN! – Jared levantou-se da cama num salto.

Com o coração quase saindo pela boca, e com o corpo molhado pelo suor, o moreno olhou brevemente para os lados, antes de afundar a cabeça nas mãos, atordoado.

– Mas que diabos... – murmurou consigo mesmo, antes de se calar.

Num segundo, estava confuso, imóvel na cama. No outro, as lágrimas já escorriam sem permissão por seu rosto, enquanto os soluços escapavam de seus lábios.

– Jensen... – balbuciou, sentindo o bolo de choro na garganta.

Sua vontade era de gritar. Gritar, quebrar alguma coisa, socar alguma coisa. Não importava.

Ele queria apenas livrar-se daquele aperto em seu peito. Doía tanto que... _Céus_, ele mal conseguia fingir que estava bem.

Por quê? Por que tivera de sonhar com uma lembrança tão boa? Doía ver aquilo outra vez. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente do modo como Jensen acariciava seus cabelos, com tanto carinho que ele até conseguia dormir, não importando onde estivesse. Ele se lembrava do louro tentando convencê-lo a subir na árvore, mais tarde, quando acordaram. E se lembrava de ter aceitado a idéia – e de, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, ter subido numa árvore. Porque confiava em Jensen. Porque sabia que se não pudesse confiar no louro, não poderia confiar em mais ninguém.

_Droga_, por que tinha de doer tanto? Por que ele tinha que remoer tanto aqueles pensamentos? De novo, e de novo, e de novo? Estava se tornando um ciclo vicioso.

Ele sabia que era doentio, que era sádico. Mas, por algum motivo, nos primeiros instantes em que se lembrava de Jensen, ele não se importava com o fato de sofrer. Enquanto se lembrava do sorriso de felicidade do garoto, ele não se importava em sentir-se dilacerado cada vez mais.

Porque ele sabia que, se Jensen estivesse sofrendo – e se tivesse sofrido no passado –, a culpa seria – e teria sido – sua, e somente sua.

Enquanto abraçava a si mesmo, Jared sussurrou, a voz falhando, embora soubesse que ninguém poderia ouvir-lhe:

– Eu só espero que você algum dia me perdoe, Jen...

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Waldorf SaN:** Hey, Nikki! **:D** com você, eu não conversei muito, né? Seja bem-vinda, sua fofa**! xD** Um pônei? O.O sério? Huhsauhsauhsuahsuahs, eu guardaria tudo o dinheiro pra ir em convenção, e comprar os CD's das minhas bandas favoritas! Huashaushauhsauh **xD** assim como você, também curto bastante um sadismo emocional entre os personagens Será que somos emocionalmente masoquistas? **–Q **Se formos, eu sei que não somos as únicas haushaushaushuash **xD** Sim, mesmo juntando Jake, Tom e Genevieve, eles não chegam nem aos pés do que o Jared significa pro Jens. Por todo o lance de ter sido ele quem tirou o Jensen da solidão, e talz, o loirinho ficou bastante, digamos assim, "dependente" dele. E, sim, ele também é bastante sensível, e depois dessa, (ó eu dando **spoiler**) vai ficar mais ainda... Obrigado pelo review, sua linda! **:D**

**Totosay de Cueca:** Huashaushaushaush, menina, que dedução a sua, hein! **xD** não posso dizer muito pra não estragar a surpresa, mas acho que talvez o modo como o Jensen se sente em relação ao Jared agora vá te surpreender um pouco... Ou assim espero! Rsrsr, beijos, sua linda, obrigado pelo review! **X***

**Medecris:** Heeey! **:D** sim, senhorita, está na dedicatória **u.u** Como é que eu ia fazer uma dedicatória para os meus leitores queridos e esquecer justo de você? Nem pensar, de jeito maneira! Já disse que ainda tenho que te agradecer muito pela força que me deu para continuar postando Sim, o Jared é meio difícil de julgar... Por mais que consideremos o que ele fez errado, a situação dele não era, digamos assim, "comum". Eu não tinha pensado muito em como definir, mas acho que é exatamente como você disse: ele não queria que sua última visão do Jensen fosse o louro triste, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Santo Jake mesmo! Husaushaushaush, é um dos personagens com os quais, depois do primeiro foco, eu comecei a gostar de trabalhar **:)** E, sim, o Jensen realmente se quebrou! Quanto à escolha de não querer juntar os pedaços... Talvez ele quisesse que o Jared colasse eles outra vez... Será? **;)**

**Maxizeus: **Hey, seu lindo! **:D** também gosto bastante desse capítulo, foi um dos em que eu mais me emocionei escrevendo... Ganhar na Loto? Só por causa da dedicatória? **O.O** mas, mas... Huashaushaushaush, que isso, seu fofo! Assim você faz meu ego inflar! Huahsuahsuash **xD** Obrigado pelo review, seu lindo ***~* **


	4. Chapter 4

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! ;)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." (PadAckles, UA)

**Beta:** Sem beta! Erros todos meus e do Word!

Eita, olha eu aqui atrasando as atualizações novamente... Desculpa outra vez, pessoal

Ontem eu não estava muito legal, nem me perguntem o motivo porque eu também não sei, mas nem mexi no computador... Passei o dia em estado melancólico/depressivo, trancada no quarto sem fazer nada, sem querer falar e nem ver ninguém. **#PoisÉ**

Enfim. Espero que tenham uma boa leitura. Respostas aos reviews no final.

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

**P.S.:** A música do nome do capítulo continua sendo **Through Glass**.

**P.S.²:** A música que aparece no meio do capítulo é **A Beautiful Lie**, da banda **30 Seconds To Mars**.

**Capítulo 4. ****Don't know how much time has passed. Oh, God, it feels like forever.**

**(Não sei quanto tempo se passou. Oh, Deus, parece uma eternidade – Stone Sour)**

Quando os raios de Sol atravessaram o tecido fino das cortinas, Jared já estava em pé, vestido e de banho tomado, com uma cara que denunciava que o Padalecki havia passado a noite em claro.

O sonho – se é que não devia chamá-lo de pesadelo – ainda o atormentava, mas, naquele momento, tinha problemas maiores para cuidar. Como fato de estar praticamente não se aguentando em pé, de tanto sono, e também por parecer que tudo estava girando. Ele não sabia nem se conseguiria digerir o café da manhã, de tanta ânsia que sentia.

– Jared? Filho, está tudo bem? – sua mãe encarou-o, preocupada, ao ver o garoto descer as escadas cambaleando.

– 'To sim, mãe. – Jared piscou esporadicamente, tentando colocar tudo em foco. O sono, definitivamente, estava atrapalhando. Desde quando olhar para a lâmpada da cozinha era tão irritante? – Não precisa se preocupar.

– Seu pai já guardou as coisas no carro. Disse-me pra avisar que se você tiver mais alguma coisa pra guardar, pra você entregar pra ele. – comentou Sharon, ainda preocupada, enquanto o garoto caminhava em direção à porta da sala. – Não vai comer nada, filho?

– Não estou com fome. Mas, mesmo assim, obrigado, mãe. Só vou dar tchau para os meus amigos, já estou voltando e poderemos ir embora. – Jared inventou uma desculpa qualquer, não querendo que sua mãe se preocupasse mais com ele.

– Tudo bem, então, filho...

Agradecendo a Deus pela mãe que tinha, Jared saiu, e, mais uma vez, teve de piscar várias vezes antes que seus olhos se acostumassem com a claridade do dia. Deviam ser mais ou menos meio-dia. Ele sabia que não estava nos planos de seu pai sair depois do horário do café da tarde, que era mais ou menos lá para as três horas – eles demorariam ao menos uma hora e meia para chegar, então, sairiam ao meio-dia e meio. Tinha meia hora pra gastar, e sabia perfeitamente o que queria fazer – e com certeza não era se despedir de seus amigos, pois já o tinha feito no dia anterior.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos e respirando profundamente, o Padalecki caminhou pela calçada, afastando-se cada vez mais de sua casa. Não sabia para onde estava indo, apenas deixava que seus pés o levassem. Seguia a direção do vento, talvez. Tudo que sabia era que precisava de um tempo sozinho, um tempo pra dizer adeus àquele lugar.

Não sentia-se ressentido por estar indo embora. Não, isso ele definitivamente não sentia. Mas não podia negar que sentiria falta dali. Dos dias sempre quentes, das tardes arrastadas. Das risadas que ouvia, todas as vezes que saía de casa pra caminhar, quando via crianças brincando em algum lugar. Sentiria falta da brisa refrescante que batia em seu rosto todas as noites, enquanto observava as estrelas da janela de seu quarto. Sentiria falta dos amigos que fizera ali, também. De todos eles, sem exceção.

Mas ele não reclamaria nem por um momento. Porque finalmente tivera a chance de voltar. Voltar e consertar toda besteira que havia feito no passado – ou pelo menos tentar concertar. E se não conseguisse, pelo menos veria seus amigos outra vez.

Pelo menos veria Jensen outra vez.

"_Ah, droga." _ele balançou o rosto, parando de andar. _"Jared Tristan Padalecki, onde você está com a cabeça?"_

E mais uma vez, ali estava a imagem do louro em sua mente. Sorrindo. Feliz.

Jared não queria ver. Não queria se lembrar do garoto ali. Não enquanto tentava deixar de lado – por pelo menos alguns instantes – tudo que havia feito de errado. Mesmo assim, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar o rosto do louro de sua mente. Simplesmente não parecia certo – e ele não sabia nem por quê.

Quando voltasse, a escolha não seria dele. A escolha como sua vida seria dali em diante. A escolha não seria dele, nem de seus pais, nem de ninguém. Apenas de Jensen. Parecia besta se ele falasse para qualquer outra pessoa, mas, pra ele, fazia sentido. Há 5 anos, suas escolhas com certeza haviam afetado a vida de seu melhor amigo. Nada mais justo que agora que haviam voltado, sua vida também dependesse das escolhas de Jensen.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Jared deu meia volta e correu em direção à sua casa.

Quando voltasse, dessa vez, faria a escolha certa.

–**- ₪ -**

" – _Bom dia, Sra. Keener. – sorridente, Jared encarou a supervisora do orfanato. – O Jen está?_

– _Bom dia, Jared. – Catherine sorriu, e algumas rugas formaram-se perto de seus olhos castanhos. – Ele está sim. No quarto dele. – ela baixou um pouco o tom de voz._

_Jared imediatamente ficou apreensivo. Ele realmente adorava Catherine. Ela era como uma segunda mãe pra ele; uma vez que cuidava do orfanato ao qual Jensen pertencia, acabaram se conhecendo, e, consequentemente, ficando amigos, afinal, Jared visitava seu amigo várias vezes durante a semana. Porém, quando a Keener usava aquele tom de voz mais baixo, era porque havia alguma coisa errada – porque Jensen se metera em alguma encrenca, ou simplesmente parecia irritado com o resto do mundo. E quando isso acontecia, geralmente, Jared tinha que ser muito cuidadoso com as palavras, pois caso contrário, qualquer coisa se tornaria motivo de uma briga._

– _Hum... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, franzindo a testa. – Estou indo vê-lo mesmo assim, tudo bem?_

– _Tudo bem. – Catherine assentiu com a cabeça, sabendo que Jared havia entendido sua mensagem: Tenha calma com ele, alguma coisa está errada._

_Em silêncio, Jared subiu as escadas do orfanato, imaginando o que havia acontecido dessa vez. Depois de três anos de amizade com Jensen – eles já tinham 10 anos agora – ele rapidamente se acostumara com aquilo. Às vezes, Jensen ficava irritado consigo mesmo, por não saber absolutamente nada sobre sua família, e achava que isso era motivo pra odiar o resto do mundo – não que Jared achasse que aquele era um motivo inválido pra ficar irritado. Outras vezes, era porque simplesmente acordava de mau-humor – geralmente, quando era isso que acontecia, era mais fácil para Jared deixá-lo de bom humor e fazê-lo sorrir._

_E por fim, ele também podia estar irritado porque brigara com alguém. Fosse na escola, na rua, ou até no próprio orfanato. E aí, somente nessas situações Jared não sabia o que fazer para tirar o louro de sua "irritação profunda e ódio mortal para com o mundo", como gostava de chamar._

– _Jen? – chamou, quando finalmente estava parado em frente à porta do quarto do garoto. – Está aí?_

_Ele esperou durante alguns instantes, antes de ouvir a voz do amigo, e imediatamente perceber que havia alguma coisa errada:_

– _E-Entra..._

_Um tanto hesitante, Jared abriu a porta do quarto do louro, e entrou, encontrando-o deitado em sua cama, de bruços, o rosto afundado no travesseiro. Percebeu que – espalhados ao chão – havia vários papéis, de diferentes cores, rasgados, como se Jensen os tivesse destruído num momento de "ódio mortal para com o mundo". Quando isso acontecia, geralmente não sobrava nada dos papéis que ele destruía, e por isso, dessa vez, Jared achou ainda mais estranho aquilo._

– _Tá tudo bem, Jen? – perguntou, sentando-se aos pés da cama do louro._

– _Claro, claro que sim, está tudo ótimo. – apesar das palavras sarcásticas, Jared podia ouvir o soluço na voz do Ackles. – E você, Jay, como vai a vida? Muito ocupado brincando com um órfão?_

_Jared ainda não estava entendendo nada que acontecia, e ficou ainda mais confuso quando Jensen disse aquilo._

– _Do que está falando, Jen? – sussurrou, sentindo-se tentado à tocar no ombro do menor._

– _Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando, Jared._

_E mais ou menos aí, Padalecki já percebia que Jensen não estava irritado, e sim magoado com alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que tinha a ver com ele, e provavelmente com os resquícios de papel espalhados pelo chão. Mas ele não entendia o que era._

– _Não, Jen. Eu não sei. – respondeu simplesmente, inocente._

_Jensen riu de um jeito que o deixou um tanto assustado, antes de sentar-se, e pegar alguma coisa embaixo de seu travesseiro. Jared aproveitou o momento para examinar o rosto do amigo. Ele andara chorando – podia supor não somente pelos soluços que ouvira, mas também por agora ver o quanto os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e inchados –, e parecia um tanto abatido._

_Era só impressão de Jared ou seus lábios estavam inchados e vermelhos também?_

– _Então veja com seus próprios olhos, Padalecki. – retrucou Jensen, entregando ao moreno o que tirara de baixo do travesseiro._

_Era um bilhete. E a cada linha que Jared conseguia ler seus olhos arregalavam-se mais e ele ia torcendo o papel entre seus dedos, abismado com as atrocidades que estavam escritas._

– _Então, Jared, agora que você já sabe por que eu estou assim, peço que saia do meu quarto. – Jensen indicou a porta. – Eu não quero ser "só mais um peso pra você"._

– _Jen, eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer, eu... – Jared amassou o bilhete e o guardou em seu bolso, antes que se irritasse e saísse naquele instante pela porta, à procura do monstro sem-coração que havia dito tantas barbaridades á Jensen. Ainda estava abismado com tudo que lera, e, principalmente, com o que não tivera coragem de ler._

_Eram palavras tão horríveis, tão desumanas que ele não gostava nem de imaginá-las novamente._

– _Não diga nada, Jay. – Jensen secou o rosto, fungando, enquanto olhava para o chão. – Se é pra os seus amigos ficarem me mandando "bilhetinhos" por causa dessa droga toda, é melhor a gente nem se ver mais._

– _Jen! Não! – Jared se levantou no mesmo instante. Irritado, segurou o rosto de Jensen e obrigou o louro à encará-lo, sem se importar com a proximidade de seus rostos. – Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam de você, está bem? Eu não pedi a opinião de nenhum deles. Eu juro pra você que não sabia desses bilhetes. Eu juro pra você que não sabia de nada disso!_

– _Não é esse o problema, Jay. O problema não é o que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer colocando a culpa em você. – os olhos de Jensen encheram-se de lágrimas. – Eu só não quero que eles te isolem por minha causa. Eu não quero que ninguém fique comentando nada só porque você é meu amigo. Eu não quero que falem mal de você, Jay._

– _O que... Você está tentando me proteger? – Jared se afastou, confuso, e recebeu um sorriso triste da parte de Jensen._

– _Eu sempre estou tentando proteger você, Jared. Sempre estou tentando retribuir o que você fez. Sempre estou tentando agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim até hoje. Se ficar sendo seu amigo vai fazer as outras pessoas se afastarem de você, então eu simplesmente vou parar de te ver, mesmo que esteja doendo, Jay._

_Jared o encarou fixamente, ficando em silêncio durante alguns segundos. Esperou até que Jensen desviasse o olhar – parecendo um tanto constrangido – para que pudesse dizer o que estava sentindo._

– _Jen – falou baixinho. – não me importo com a opinião de ninguém sobre a nossa amizade. Não ligo se acham que eu sou idiota por andar com você, ou se acham que você é um idiota, ou se acham qualquer coisa sobre nós. Eu não vou parar de andar com você só porque agora eles resolveram falar. Seja que for que te mandou isso, essa pessoa é um covarde, só por não ter coragem de ao menos dizer quem é. E eu digo que você não deve ligar para pessoas assim, ok? Amigo meu é aquele que aceita meus outros amigos. Você é meu melhor amigo. Se não aceitam você, não me aceitam também. Eu não ligo se eles se afastarem, contanto que você se sinta bem perto de mim. Eu nunca vou te deixar por causa de opinião dos outros. Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, ok? Sempre. Não importa o que aconteça. É uma promessa."_

**Lie awake in bed at night**

_Deite acordado em sua cama à noite_

**And think about your life**

_E pense sobre sua vida_

**Do you want to be different?**

_Você queria ser diferente?_

Jared acordou com o corpo encharcado de suor, deitado no banco de trás do carro de seu pai.

– Jared? Filho? Já acordou? – sua mãe se virou para ele, vendo o garoto se remexer no banco, parecendo desconfortável. – Está melhor agora?

– Ah... Sim... Eu acho... – Jared bocejou, esfregando a testa, percebendo que tudo aquilo que ele acabara de reviver havia sido apenas mais um sonho.

– Gerald! – Sharon acertou um leve tapa no braço do marido. – Eu disse que essa música ia acordar o nosso bebê! Pode abaixar o volume dessa coisa!

– Mas Sharon...

– Nada de "mas", abaixe já o volume disso!

– Sim, senhora. – Gerald suspirou, baixando o volume do carro até que se tornasse apenas uma leve música de fundo.

Jared estava ocupado demais – pensando – para rir do jeito como seus pais conversavam quando se tratava dele. Estava, mais uma vez, pensando em Jensen. Parecia que somente ter ouvido aquele nome sair dos lábios de Chad – na tarde anterior – havia quebrado barreiras que ele havia lutado muito para erguer, barreiras que impediam que o louro ocupasse sua mente mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Estava se lembrando daquele dia, do dia em que Jensen recebera aqueles malditos bilhetes. Se o louro tivesse permitido, Jared teria saído do orfanato no instante em que leu os malditos papéis, e teria feito a pessoa que os enviara engoli-los um por um. Pareceria uma reação exagerada pra quem visse a cena de fora, mas se alguém – mesmo que um completo desconhecido – lesse os bilhetes, ele sabia que a pessoa – se fosse alguém decente – teria exatamente a mesma reação que ele.

Onde já se viu dizer à uma pessoa que ela é um "peso" na vida de alguém? Que esse alguém anda com ela por pena e que ia acabar se afastando das outras pessoas por supostamente andar com alguém que seria "um monstro"?

Jared cerrou os punhos, fechando levemente os olhos. Ainda sentia raiva quando se lembrava daquelas drogas de bilhetes. Até o dia em que partira, Padalecki não encontrara o responsável pelos bilhetes, mas se o encontrasse agora, sabia que sua reação não se diferiria à que teria quase 6 anos atrás.

Ele faria o ser desprezível engolir todas as palavras abomináveis que mandara à Jensen, nem que fosse processado por isso depois.

– Pai... – pediu, com a voz manhosa. – O senhor não poderia dirigir um pouco mais rápido...?

Ele sabia que seu pai jamais passaria dos limites de velocidade, pois era um homem que prezava a segurança da família acima de tudo, mas sabia que se pedisse, ele aumentaria ao menos um pouco a velocidade e a viagem já não lhe pareceria tão longa.

A cada minuto, a saudade de Jensen era ainda maior em seu peito.

**Respostas às reviews:**

**Waldorf SaN:** Hey, Suzy! Você eu ainda não conhecia, certo? Bem-vinda! **:)**

Sim, a situação do Chad era bem complicada mesmo... Se é complicada pra quem é hétero, imagina pra quem é homossexual então! Além de já ter todo o nervosismo de a pessoa ficar "Será que ele(a) gosta de mim?", ainda tem não saber como o(a) amigo(a) reagiria se soubesse... Mas, sim, o Jared foi bastante "gente boa" com ele. Não sei se pode ser considerado spoiler, mas ele nãos e afastou do Chad por amizade mesmo. Pra ele não importava o Chad gostar dele, nem nada do tipo, ele só não queria que o amigo ficasse sofrendo, mas não via como dizer isso sem soar evasivo demais, tipo "eu 'to sabendo de tudo, cara". Enfim.

Também acho que ele ver esses momentos felizes é mais cruel do que seria se ele visse algo como Jensen brigando com ele. Faz com que ele pense no que não deve ter perdido quando foi embora sem dizer nada, sem avisar, e em como Jensen não deve ter se sentido depois disso.

Agora só nos resta torcer para eles conseguirem conversar, se acertar, e superar isso juntos!

Obrigado pelo review, linda **;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! **;)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." **(PadAckles, UA)**

**Beta:** Sem beta! Erros todos meus e do Word! (mas só por enquanto! Huahsuahsuahs)

Heeeey, people! **:D** atualizei hoje também, viram como sou boazinha? **u.u #apanha**

Ok, admito: sou _**super**_ chantagista. Essa atualização é porque eu acabei de confirmar com meu beta do Nyah!Fanfiction (O **Rubens**, lembram dele no último capítulo? **:D**), e ele vai continuar betando a fanfiction. Ou seja: vou aproveitar e mandar todos os capítulos anteriores pra ele, contando a partir do próximo. Como eu não sei como anda a vida dele, e ele ainda pretende começar a postar as Fanfictions dele por aqui também, pode ser que demore um pouquinho pra betar, então não sei quando o próximo capítulo vai sair **:3** mas prometo, pela minha boa integridade como autora, que vou ameaçá-lo com um machado virtual se ele demorar demais **u.u #QuemVêPensa ~mentira~ *todos sabem que os beta readers é que mandam***

Enfim! Gostaria também de agradecer todos os reviews que vocês têm deixado **;)**

Beijos, seus lindos, espero que curtam o capítulo!

**P.S.:** A música do nome do capítulo é Bother **;)**

**P.S.²:** A música do começo do capítulo é Valentine's Day, da banda Linkin Park. Ou seja: não é minha também **:)**

_**AVISO:**_** Esse capítulo tem umas das cenas mais "fortes" que eu pretendo colocar na história '-' Estejam avisados aqueles que não curtem. Contém consumo de álcool. E, é, caso não saibam, eles ainda são menores de idade, e consumo de álcool para menores é ****ilegal****. **_**Não é minha intenção incitar ninguém a fazer nada disso, tá legal**_**? Só pra deixar bem claro '-'**

**Capítulo 5. ****Wish I was too dead to cry**

_**(Desejaria estar morto demais pra chorar – Stone Sour)**_

**My insides all turned to ash, so slow**

_Todo meu interior se transformou lentamente em cinzas_

**And blew away as I collapsed, so cold**

_E elas foram sopradas enquanto eu desmaiava, friamente_

**A black wind took them away, from sight**

_Um vento negro as levou embora, para longe da vista_

**And held the darkness over day, that night**

_E segurou a escuridão pelo dia todo, naquela noite..._

**And the clouds above move closer**

_E as nuvens acima se movem mais perto_

**Looking so dissatisfied**

_Parecendo tão descontentes_

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

_Mas o cruel vento continua soprando, soprando..._

**I used to be my own protection, but not now**

_Eu costumava ser minha própria proteção, mas agora não..._

**Cause my path has lost direction, somehow**

_Porque meus passos perderam a direção, de alguma maneira..._

**A black wind took you away, from sight**

_Um vento negro te levou embora, para longe da vista_

**And held the darkness over day, that night**

_E segurou a escuridão pelo dia todo, naquela noite..._

**And the clouds above move closer**

_E as nuvens acima se movem para perto_

**Looking so dissatisfied**

_Parecendo tão descontentes_

**And the ground below grew colder**

_E a terra abaixo ficou mais fria_

**As they put you down inside**

_Assim como eles te colocam pra baixo_

**But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing**

_Mas o cruel vento continua soprando, soprando._

**So now you're gone,**

_Então, agora você se foi_

**and I was wrong**

_E eu estava errado_

**I never knew what it was like,**

_Eu nunca soube o que era_

**to be alone**

Estar sozinho...

Sorriu de uma maneira estranha quando o vento bateu na janela do quarto, fazendo as cortinas balançarem de um modo etéreo. As olheiras – arroxeadas, quase como se ele tivesse levado um soco – marcavam sua pele clara, e diziam pra qualquer um que olhasse para ele que já fazia pelo menos três noites que o garoto não dormia – ou então que havia se metido numa briga. Não que ele se importasse, claro. Se dormisse, sabia que teria pesadelos ao invés de sonhos.

O despertador tocou irritantemente, fazendo o sorriso em seu rosto desaparecer ao perceber que não havia motivos para que estivesse ali.

_Ele_ não estava ali. Não estava há muito tempo. Então, por que raios ele insistia em lutar contra a maré? Seu coração continuava batendo insistentemente, dia após dia, ano após ano. E a dor nunca amenizava. Nunca iria amenizar, ele sabia. Ela só aumentava, cada vez mais, e ele sabia que faltava pouco tempo pra que se auto-destruísse. Sua própria dor o destruiria. Ela o destruiria de dentro para fora, não restaria nada além de uma grande casca vazia. Irônico, não? Ser destruído por si mesmo. Pelo menos, era o que ele achava.

– Jensen? – o supervisor o encarou, parecendo assustado, quando o viu descendo as escadas silenciosamente. – Já acordado à essa hora?

O louro inclinou a cabeça, piscando inocentemente.

– Você também está acordado. – pronunciou cada palavra de forma lenta, parecendo ligeiramente surpreso.

Jackson mordeu levemente o lábio inferior, tentando não demonstrar muito o quanto estava assustado. Trabalhava naquele orfanato à algum tempo já – mais ou menos três meses – e mesmo assim, até agora não se acostumara com aquele órfão que agora lhe diria a palavra. Ele o assustava mais que qualquer outra pessoa, não apenas por aquele olhar vazio, mas também por tudo em si. O modo como sorria, o modo como andava, tudo. Era um medo besta para qualquer pessoa – principalmente para um rapaz de 19 anos –, e por isso ele não se atrevia a contar pra ninguém; com certeza diriam que ele era louco. Mas isso não mudava nada.

Jensen sorriu de uma forma um tanto sinistra ao ver o Rathbone desviar o olhar, como se não gostasse de encará-lo por muito tempo. Era engraçado. Ele não sabia exatamente por quê, mas achava a situação um tanto cômica. Passara tanto tempo tentando socializar com as pessoas, para que agora elas tivessem medo dele.

Sem pronunciar palavra alguma, o louro saiu do orfanato, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, apreciando a brisa gelada que batia em seu rosto. Era um tanto estranho, apreciar o frio ao invés do calor. Mas já fazia tempos que não se importava mais com o que era ou não estranho. Há tempos abandonara seu gosto pelo calor humano.

E não se arrependia. Afinal, por que apreciaria uma coisa que não tinha?

–**- ₪ -**

– Falta muito? – Jared inclinou-se para frente, tão ansioso que sua cabeça girava.

O coração estava a mil desde o instante em que vira a placa de "Bem-vindos", e agora, ele mal conseguia manter-se ali dentro do carro. Sua vontade era soltar o cinto, abrir a porta, pular pra fora e correr diretamente para a casa de algum de seus amigos. Ele nem pensaria em que amigo. Iria onde seus pés o levassem. Ele conhecia aquela cidade como a palma de sua mão. Podia andar por ali de olhos vendados que jamais se perderia.

– Não, Jared. – seu pai respondeu pela quinta, talvez sexta vez, enquanto revirava os olhos. – Meu Deus, meu filho, não precisa exagerar também. Eu sabia que você estava ansioso pra voltar, mas não sabia que era tanto assim.

– Pai, por favor, não diga isso! – contra sua vontade, Jared encostou-se novamente no banco. – Nesse exato instante estou resistindo ao impulso de abrir a porta e pular pra fora desse carro, então não me tente!

– Não dou quinze minutos para chegarmos em casa.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, seu coração parou por um instante, antes de voltar a bater com o dobro de velocidade. Jared olhou para o teto do carro, e mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

Assim que descesse do carro, decidiu-se, a primeira coisa que faria seria procurar por Jensen.

–**- ₪ -**

"_Um, dois, o Freddy vem te pegar,_

_Três, quatro, é melhor trancar a porta._

_Cinco, seis, agarre seu crucifixo,_

_Sete, oito, fique acordado até tarde._

_Nove, dez, não durma nunca mais."_

Jensen sorriu novamente, sentindo-se um tanto quanto masoquista. Ele não se lembrava ao certo quando fora a primeira vez que ouvira aquela música, mas lembrava-se perfeitamente de quem tinha cantado pra ele. Quem não se lembraria, afinal? Ele se lembrava. Nos mínimos detalhes.

Era impossível esquecer uma pessoa como Jared.

Como ele era? Simplesmente uma pessoa maravilhosa, Jensen poderia afirmar sem se sentir envergonhado por estar falando de outro garoto. Não só seu caráter, mas também sua aparência. Era alto – para ele, um gigante – e tinha os cabelos castanho-escuros um tanto longos, caindo até os ombros. Pra quem o visse inicialmente, podia parecer um tanto intimidador, mas se a pessoa se aproximasse, essa impressão seria imediatamente desfeita. Se alguém encarasse Jared, ele tinha certeza que, fosse quem fosse, se encontraria perdido nos olhos verde-azulados do Padalecki. Se perderia no meio de tantos sentimentos que ele demonstrava. Era uma ótima pessoa também. Sempre sorrindo. Sempre com o rosto marcado por aquelas covinhas que o caracterizavam.

Ah, droga, por que ele se lembrara das covinhas?

Talvez fosse mesmo masoquista. Gostava de lembrar-se de Jared, gostava de se lembrar das sensações que tinha perto dele, do que sentia quando via o moreno sorrindo. Gostava de sofrer se lembrando daquilo. De algum modo, a dor parecia tornar Jared mais _real_. Porque tudo que ele precisava era de algo que comprovasse que não havia sido apenas um sonho, apenas uma fantasia que surgira em sua mente.

Como poderia levantar-se dia após dia, suportar cada segundo torturante de sua vida miserável, se soubesse que Jared não existia? Ele não conseguiria. Por isso gostava de lembrar. Enquanto sofresse, poderia pensar que realmente não havia sido só coisa da sua cabeça. Quando mais ele se despedaçasse, quando mais ele se quebrasse, melhor seria. Quanto maior a dor, mais real parecia.

– Você é louco, Jensen Ackles. – sussurrou pra si mesmo, ainda sorrindo.

E mais uma vez, ali estava ele.

Parado em frente à antiga casa de Jared. Sentado na beirada da calçada, apenas encarando a construção, como se esperasse que algo acontecesse. Havia sido assim durante todos os dias de todas as férias que tivera nos últimos anos. Até durante o ano letivo, quando acabava o horário de aulas, a casa de Jared era o primeiro lugar para o qual ele ia. Era inevitável. Era como um vício pra ele. Ali, ele conseguia se lembrar com mais clareza das coisas. Lembrar dos momentos felizes próximo àquele que um dia chamara de melhor amigo.

Lembrar-se de coisas que apenas faziam com que ele desmoronasse ainda mais.

–**- ₪ -**

– Chegamos. – anunciou seu pai, estacionando o carro em frente à antiga casa deles, e foi o suficiente pra que Jared praticamente saltasse para fora do carro, quase caindo.

As gotas de suor brotaram instantaneamente na testa do moreno, enquanto ele tentava decidir se ria, se chorava, se gritava... A felicidade por estar de volta era tamanha que ele mal conseguia se manter em pé.

– Estou de volta... – sussurrou, fechando os olhos. Por instinto, atirou os chinelos que usava dentro do carro, para poder sentir a terra sob seus pés. – Estou de volta! – exclamou, e então, deu uma sonora gargalhada, tão alegre que assustou à si mesmo.

Todo o tempo longe daquele lugar havia sido como um inverno rigoroso. E agora, ele sentia a chama crescer dentro dele novamente. Pela primeira vez, desde que partira, se sentia realmente feliz. Não era feliz ao máximo – isso só aconteceria quando pudesse ver seus amigos novamente –, mas era muito feliz. O simples fato de estar ali destruía todas as barreiras fracas e inúteis que ele havia criado em si mesmo para se proteger. Por um instante, a dor foi maior, e então, foi sendo dominada pela sensação de finalmente estar em casa – era como um fogo aconchegante, se espalhando por seu ser, acabando com seus medos e dúvidas.

E então, ele se sentia como "o antigo Jared". Aquele que vivia sorrindo sem motivo, sem ter razão ou explicação. Apenas sorria porque se sentia bem assim.

Ficou ali, em pé e descalço, sorrindo sem motivo, até que um frio na barriga começasse a incomodá-lo ligeiramente. Sentia como se alguém o estivesse observando. E não eram seus pais, pois ele acabara de vê-los levando as malas para dentro de sua casa. Era alguém na rua.

– Quem está aí? – virou-se, confuso.

Não sentiu-se assustado, e muito menos intimidado ao perceber que estava certo. Do outro lado da rua, em pé na calçada, estava uma pessoa. Parecia um homem, mas estava ligeiramente encoberto pelas sombras das árvores próximas, e por isso Jared não tinha certeza. Mas tinha uma estranha sensação de conhecer aquela pessoa.

Todas as dúvidas desapareceram no instante em que ouviu a exclamação:

– Jay!

Ele reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Se estivesse ardendo no mais profundo Inferno, ele a ouviria. Se estivesse o mais longe possível, ele a ouviria em seus sonhos. Se estivesse morto e no paraíso, ele se levantaria e voltaria se a voz pedisse. Tinha desejado ouví-la novamente tantas vezes, que agora estava estático, não tinha reação. Não conseguia fazer nada que não fosse encarar, os olhos arregalados.

Ainda estava muito feliz. Feliz demais pra que qualquer besteira o fizesse sentir dor. Mas aquilo não se tratava de uma simples besteira. Não se tratava sequer de algo simples. Era muito mais. Muito mais que qualquer pessoa pudesse entender. Fazia a culpa pesar novamente sobre seus ombros. Não abria mais a cicatriz, mas era suficiente para que um novo ferimento se formasse. Empurrava tudo novamente para ele – toda culpa, toda dor, todo sofrimento, toda angústia e toda agonia. Chegava a ser torturante.

Porque aquela era a voz de Jensen.

– Jen...!

O louro não ficou por tempo suficiente para ouvir nem metade de tudo que ele tinha à dizer. Virou-se e disparou pela calçada, desaparecendo na primeira esquina que surgiu.

– Bebê? – sua mãe saiu de dentro da casa, e viu Jared colocando os chinelos rapidamente. – Já vai sair...?

– Já, até depois, mãe!

Sem esperar respostas, Jared correu em disparada, seguindo a mesma direção que Jensen seguira. Desejava veementemente que o louro ainda fosse lento, mas sabia que não seria bem assim. Ele já não o via há 5 anos. Muitas coisas podem mudar em cinco anos.

Sharon suspirou ao ver seu filho virar a esquina desembestado, como se corresse para salvar a própria vida.

– Esses adolescentes de hoje... Tão complicados! – ela suspirou, e voltou para dentro da casa. – Gerald! Você viu onde eu deixei minha bolsa?

–**- ₪ -**

Jensen correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, desejando mais que tudo que apenas pudesse fechar os olhos e fingir que não acontecera nada. Que ele não vira nada. Afinal, ele só podia estar alucinando outra vez. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes que imaginara a volta de Jared. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes acordara e descobrira que não passara de um sonho. Um simples nada, que apenas o deixava mais e mais vazio e quebrado por dentro.

Sim, podia ser masoquista, o que quer que fosse, mas sua mente já estava ferrada o suficiente sem aquilo. Ele sabia disso. Sofrer era uma coisa, enlouquecer era outra completamente diferente.

E era assim que ele se sentia quando acordava dos pesadelos. Sendo aos poucos arrastado pelos limites de sua sanidade mental, caindo no grande vazio, no grande nada que havia se formado nele desde a partida de Jared. E aquele vazio, aquele nada, ia apenas aumentando. Aumentando, aumentando. Haveria um momento em que ele cederia. Haveria um momento em que ele sabia que seria demais. E então, o que seria? Apenas... Nada. Não seria nada, nem ninguém. Seria apenas um grande vazio.

Era isso que Jensen chamava de loucura – ser forçado a reviver seus melhores momentos dolorosamente, todos os dias, todas as noites, todas as horas, em todos os momentos. Lembrar-se com exatidão das sensações que tinha no passado, ao abraçar Jared, quando já não podia mais tocá-lo. Lembrar-se dos surtos de alegria que tinha ao ver o moreno agora que já não o via mais. Lembrar-se de como Jared era – em cada mínimo detalhe, todas as coisas banais ou não que sabia sobre ele – quando sabia que nunca mais o veria. E talvez fosse por opção do Padalecki.

Afinal, ele o abandonara uma vez sem sequer lhe dizer por quê. Não o teria feito se Jensen fosse importante, teria?

–**- ₪ -**

Jared continuava correndo, mesmo que seus pulmões ardessem e que suas pernas implorassem pra que ele parasse para descansar. Ele simplesmente não conseguia ver Jensen em lugar algum. Onde o louro tinha se metido? Ele se perguntava, enquanto seu peito ardia. E não era nenhuma dor física. Era emocional mesmo.

Será que Jensen não o perdoara? Será que não o perdoaria por nem metade das besteiras que havia feito? Será que o louro ao menos ouviria o que ele tinha à dizer? Ele não podia se dar o luxo de fazer aquelas perguntas à si mesmo. Se as fizesse, ele pensaria na resposta que, para ele, era mais do que justa: não, Jensen não o perdoaria. E aquilo o faria render-se sem chances de se levantar e lutar novamente.

– Droga, Jensen! – praguejou consigo mesmo. – Onde você se meteu?! Será que alguém não sabe... Ninguém viu... Jake... Eu...

Então, ele teve o estalo. Jake! Jake era sua salvação!

Sem mais demoras, correu até o orelhão mais próximo e agradeceu à Deus o fato de sempre ter consigo um cartão. Em questão de segundos, ele podia ouvir o "tu...tu..." que significava que o telefone da casa de Jake estava tocando. Enquanto isso, Jared praguejava baixinho, implorando que Jake não estivesse dormindo.

– Alô? – ouviu a voz sonolenta do amigo do outro lado da linha, e, sem pensar, falou de uma vez só:

– Jake? Jake? Alô? Alô! Você tá aí, cara? Por favor, me diz que sim, eu preciso de um favor seu!

– JARED?!

Somente ao ouvir o grito que quase o deixou surdo que o Padalecki finalmente percebeu que mal acabara de chegar, mal falara com ninguém, e repentinamente ligara para Jake, esperando que o louro pudesse lhe dar uma ajuda imediata.

– Jared? Jared? Ainda está aí, Jared? – ele podia ouvir o desespero na voz do Abel. – Por favor, me diz que está. É você mesmo? Eu não estou alucinando? Será que eu acordei mesmo? Jared? Jared?

–**- ₪ -**

Será que bebera na noite anterior? Será que havia batido a cabeça com força demais? Será que havia exagerado demais nos estudos e agora sua mente estava em frangalhos, sem conseguir distinguir seus desejos com a realidade?

Jake andava de um lado ao outro do cômodo, tão perturbado que nem ao menos penteara os cabelos. Havia mesmo falado com Jared ao telefone? Acreditava que sim, uma vez que não era viciado em nenhuma substância ilegal, ou o que quer que fosse para ter alucinações – nem beber ele não costumava. Mas a idéia de realmente ter falado com o Padalecki lhe parecia absurda. Jared estava em outra cidade, até onde sabia. Como raios havia dito que iria em sua casa?

– Calma, Jake, relaxa. – disse pra si mesmo, esfregando a testa. – Você só deve ter bebido demais ontem, agora está com uma ressaca daquelas e ainda por cima tendo alucinações.

No fundo no fundo, sentia-se um tanto decepcionado com sua própria mente por lhe pregar uma peça daquelas. Droga, estava com muita saudade de Jared. Eles eram amigos desde pirralhos, Jake vira aquele menino crescer. Fazia quanto tempo? 5 anos? 5 longos anos sem receber sequer uma ligação.

Assustou-se ao ouvir alguém tocar a campainha e, logo em seguida, praticamente esmurrar a porta.

– Jake! Sou eu, Jared! Abre logo essa droga de porta que eu preciso falar com você!

O louro encarou a porta, os olhos arregalados, as mãos ainda na cabeça. Ficou estático durante pouquíssimos segundos, e, logo em seguida, correu para a porta.

– Jared! – gritou, abraçando o moreno com tanta força que achou que seus braços se partiriam ao meio. – Eu não acredito! É você! É você mesmo! Você voltou! Eu... Você nem acredita... Nos últimos anos... – e então, ele já não falava, e sim balbuciava, entre soluços, percebendo a falta que o Padalecki fizera em sua vida. Sua vontade mesmo era gritar na cara dele _"Eu senti muito sua falta, cara! Não podia pelo menos ter feito uma droga de ligação?!"_, mas ele sabia que isso o magoaria. Além disso, era muito melhor poder vê-lo e ouvi-lo pessoalmente.

– Eu também senti sua falta, cara. – sussurrou Jared. Ele fora ali para pedir que Jake o ajudasse a encontrar Jensen, uma vez que o louro devia conhecê-lo melhor, saber as manias que adquirira nos últimos anos. Mas agora, com o Abel abraçado à si, ele apenas se esqueceu do Ackles por breves instantes. Jake era seu amigo desde que se conhecia por gente. – Você nem imagina o quanto.

–**- ₪ -**

– E aí, ele simplesmente aparece na minha frente! – Jensen socou a mesa com força, chamando a atenção de mais alguns que estavam ali. Sua voz soava arrastada e sarcástica. – Eu devo mesmo estar ficando louco de vez!

O barman – um homem careca e um tanto gordo – o encarou, um sorriso no rosto.

– Ora, se não é o meu melhor cliente! Jensen Ackles! – ele bateu palmas, enquanto secava um copo com um pano de prato. – O que vai querer hoje, menino?

– Eu já disse pra não me chamar de menino! Eu não sou uma criança!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – o homem ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição. – Rapaz. O que vai querer hoje, rapaz?

– Me vê qualquer coisa que tiver aí, não me importo com o que seja.

Jensen já não estava em seu juízo perfeito. O sorriso cínico que brincava em seus lábios provava isso. Se estivesse em sua sã consciência, nunca estaria num lugar daqueles, socializando com gente como aquele homem. Mas – como já havia dito pra si mesmo antes – sua mente já estava ferrada demais, e ainda aquela alucinação com Jared o deixara completamente frustrado consigo mesmo. E quando isso acontecia – quando se frustrava –, ele resolvia fugir de tudo e de todos. Sabia que alguém lhe passaria um sermão daqueles depois, mas quem ligava? Ele não dava a mínima – pelo menos, não naquele momento.

Porque tudo que queria fazer agora era beber até que não se agüentasse mais em pé.

–**- ₪ -**

– Jared Tristan Padalecki, eu não te vejo à cinco anos, e quando me encontra, tudo que você sabe fazer é me pedir pra te ajudar a encontrar o Jensen?

Jared encarou o chão, envergonhado.

– Olha, cara, eu sei que eu estou te devendo essa e muitas... – começou, ainda encarando o chão. – Mas por favor! Só dessa vez, eu juro! Você deve saber melhor do que ninguém sobre todas as besteiras que eu fiz no passado, e eu só estou te pedindo pra me ajudar a concertar uma delas! – ele não estava mentindo, não tinha o costume de fazer isso. – A maioria delas, na verdade...

Jake ficou em silêncio, os braços cruzados, as mãos tremendo, enquanto encarava Jared, repreendedor. Não queria admitir nem pra si mesmo, mas a verdade era que estava com ciúmes – ou seria raiva? Ele não sabia ao certo. Mas quando Jared falava daquele jeito, tudo que ele queria era que Jensen nunca tivesse existido – e se sentia culpado por pensar daquela maneira. Ele e Jared eram melhores amigos há muito mais tempo. Ou melhor, haviam sido melhores amigos até Jensen aparecer e estragar tudo. Era egoísta pensar assim, ele sabia. Jensen era órfão, não tinha ninguém. Pai, mãe, amigos... Não tinha nada. Como ele podia ter raiva de uma pessoa como ele? Mas, droga, ele não conseguia controlar. Tinha ciúmes de Jared, porque se conheciam desde pirralhos, e ao voltar, o Padalecki nem ao menos se lembrara dele antes de correr atrás de Jensen.

– Jay, se você não fosse meu melhor amigo – enfatizou a palavra melhor, como se dissesse "É, obrigado por me ignorar". – e se eu não soubesse que você e o Jensen estão sofrendo à beça por causa disso, eu não te ajudaria, ok? E, sim, você pode ficar com raiva de mim por dizer isso, pode fazer um escândalo, pode até me bater, mas eu estou fazendo isso por você, pela nossa amizade, e não por ele. Que fique bem claro.

– Eu... Tudo bem, Jake. – Jared suspirou, encarando as próprias mãos, enquanto o amigo saía do cômodo, indo em direção à seu quarto para colocar uma blusa.

Sabia que aquilo era tudo culpa dele. Sempre soubera. Não era como se Jake tivesse algum tipo de interesse nele, ou coisa do tipo. Era mais como ciúmes. Ele sabia que desde o dia em que conhecera Jensen, havia deixado o louro de lado, e se pensasse melhor, aquele era apenas mais um erro em sua lista de decepções que havia causado às pessoas – uma lista que, para seu desgosto, parecia nunca ter um fim. Ele sempre queria brincar do que Jensen quisesse, sempre queria ficar perto do Ackles, sempre queria fazer o que o louro quisesse. Nunca nem considerava as opiniões de Jake. E era errado. Droga, Jake estivera sempre ao seu lado, e durante quatro anos, ele simplesmente o deixara de lado como se não fosse nada.

Havia sido injusto com Jensen também ao fazer isso. Afinal, agora Jake praticamente o odiava, e tudo por culpa de Jared.

"_Eu só não queria que ele se sentisse sozinho."_ pensou consigo mesmo, embora não entendesse até hoje por quê pensava que sua presença impediria isso.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou, confuso, quando viu Jake voltar e ir em direção ao telefone.

– O quê? – o louro o observou, cético e sarcástico ao mesmo tempo. – Você acha mesmo que o seu Jenny-boy conta tudo pra mim? – Jared corou, e estava a ponto de dizer "O apelido dele é Jen, e não Jenny-boy." quando Jake o interrompeu. – Eu preciso ligar pra um amigo dele pra saber por onde anda.

Jared deu de ombros, embora a forma como Jake dissera "amigo" o tivesse deixado incomodado. Com que tipo de companhia Jensen começara à andar?

– Se que mesmo saber, boa companhia não é exatamente com quem ele tem andado nos últimos anos, Jay. – Jake respondeu sua pergunta, enxergando-a no rosto do moreno. – Mas esse cara é legal. Tem a mesma idade que você e o Jensen, estuda na mesma escola, e não, ele não toma nenhum tipo de droga ilegal.

– Como assim? – Jared o encarou, preocupado. Droga ilegal? Do que Jake estava falando? – No que o Jen anda se metendo?

– Você vai entender. – Jake deu de ombros, ainda parecendo irritado com o moreno. – O nome desse cara é Misha Collins... Ah, e, a propósito, ele te odeia.

–**-**

– Jay, relaxa, cara. – Jake o encarou, a testa franzida, enquanto tocava a campainha da casa de Misha. – Ele não é canibal, não vai te matar.

– Hum... Ok... – Jared apressou-se a concordar.

Tentava se acalmar um pouco, mas acabou descobrindo que não era nada fácil sabendo que o garoto que o ajudaria a encontrar Jensen, além de amigo do louro, ainda o odiava. Queria perguntar o por quê. Misha – se é que esse era mesmo o nome dele – nem o conhecia, então como ele o odiava sem nem nunca ter trocado sequer uma palavra com sua pessoa?

Ouviu o som da tranca da porta, e retesou os ombros no mesmo instante. Então, a porta se abriu, e Misha apareceu, fazendo com que o moreno ficasse levemente surpreso.

O outro não era exatamente o que ele pensava que fosse – embora nem ele soubesse ao certo como esperava que o Collins fosse. Era um tanto mais baixo que ele, talvez com a mesma altura de Jake – 1,78m de altura – ou alguns centímetros a mais. Tinha a pele clara, cabelos castanho-escuros quase negros e olhos assustadoramente azuis. E Jared achou que ele parecia uma pessoa bem normal.

Pelo menos, até o instante em que Misha lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

– Jared Tristan Padalecki – ele disse, parecendo realmente irritado. – espero que entenda que se eu não soubesse que o Jensen ia ficar irritado comigo quando descobrisse, eu estaria pulando no seu pescoço nesse exato instante. – como o moreno não respondeu, Misha se virou para Jake, dando a impressão que iria ignorá-lo o máximo que pudesse dali em diante. – O que foi dessa vez, Jake? Você disse que era sobre o Jensen.

– Ele sumiu outra vez, Misha. Precisamos de sua ajuda para encontrá-lo.

Aquela frase fez com que Jared ficasse ainda mais confuso. Outra vez? Jensen já havia desaparecido assim antes?

– Entrem. – Misha suspirou, entregando a chave da casa para Jake e saindo, enquanto tirava um celular de seu bolso. – E não saiam daí a menos que eu ligue.

Jared e Jake entraram, e o último trancou a porta, enquanto ouviam Misha falando ao telefone com alguém. Jared estava um tanto quanto confuso, e não entendia por quê Jake queria fazer tanto mistério. Droga, ele sabia que o Padalecki odiava suspense. Geralmente, significavam que uma má notícia estava à caminho.

– Então... – ele começou, seguindo o amigo em direção à sala de estar da casa de Misha. – Devo estar certo ao supor que não é a primeira vez que Jensen desaparece desse jeito, certo?

– O que você quer que eu responda? – Jake suspirou, sentando-se no sofá e cruzando os braços; seu semblante era sério.

– Podia ter me contado. – sugeriu Jared, começando a se sentir irritado com a frieza do amigo. Ele estava desesperado, e era assim que Jake reagia?

– Pra quê? – o louro ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Durante esses últimos anos você se importou em ligar só pra, sabe, dar um maldito "oi"? Jared, eu não estou querendo ser insensível nem nada, e não estou querendo que você fique irritado comigo. Mas você mal falou comigo, e já queria que eu corresse com você pra procurar o Jensen, então, meu amigo, sim, eu estou mau-humorado e acho que tenho o direito de estar. Eu te conheço há muito mais tempo que ele e qual foi a primeira coisa que você me disse pelo telefone? Ah, sim, se não me engano, você disse que precisava de um favor meu, que por acaso era procurar pelo Jensen. Que droga, será que eu sou tão insignificante assim pra você? Só os sentimentos do Jensen que valem nessa história? Caso você não tenha percebido, e é claro que não percebeu, ele não foi o único que saiu magoado nessa história. Você foi embora do nada, Jay. Você simplesmente sumiu do mapa, e queria que a gente se acostumasse com isso? Achou o quê? Que Jensen ficaria chorando as pitangas no meu ombro enquanto eu estava o lado do telefone, esperando uma porra de ligação que não viria?

Jared encarou o chão, sentindo os olhos arderem.

Droga, como se já não bastasse Jensen, ele agora tinha magoado Jake também. Mas como ele podia explicar para seu amigo por que Jensen era tão importante, se nem ele sabia o motivo? Ele amava Jake como um irmão. O louro sempre o esteve protegendo, sempre esteve ao seu lado, e quando tinha 4 anos, Jared sempre o imaginava como um herói. Por isso ele não achara que fosse magoá-lo quando se tornou amigo de Jensen. Droga, ele só estava tentando ser legal. Não gostava de ver as pessoas chorando, e se sentiu horrível ao ver o Ackles chorando. Ele nunca entendeu por quê, mas tudo perto de Jensen parecia infinitamente melhor ou pior. As dores eram maiores ao lado do garoto, mas também as alegrias. Ele se sentia muito mais feliz quando via Jensen sorrindo, e se sentia muito pior quando via o garoto chorando. Por isso ele não gostava de ver o louro triste. Era como se suas emoções fossem uma reação às emoções de Jensen, e ele não entendia por quê tinha que ser assim.

– Você quer saber o que aconteceu, Jay? Eu te conto o que aconteceu com o seu precioso Jenny-boy. – Jake também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Ele enlouqueceu. Foi isso que aconteceu. Você não estranhou o fato de ele estar andando sozinho quando você o encontrou? Sabe por quê? Porque ele afastou todos nós, Jay. Genevieve, Tom, e até mesmo eu, embora eu só quisesse ajudá-lo. Nas primeiras semanas, sabe o que ele fazia? Sabe? Ele falava sozinho, Jay! Ele ficava conversando com o nada! Ele assustou todos nós com isso! E ele só falava de você! E insistia que você não tinha ido embora! Ele brigou com a Genevieve por causa disso! E quando pareceu que a ficha finalmente tinha caído, ele não deu as caras na escola por dois dias! E depois parou de falar com a gente, simplesmente agiu como se todos fôssemos invisíveis! E durante todo esse tempo, eu tenho feito de tudo ao meu alcance pra que ele fique bem, porque eu sei que se ele estiver mal, você também vai estar! Eu me preocupei com você durante todo esse tempo, Jared! Com ele também! E sabe o que eu recebo em troca? NADA! Porque seu precioso Jensen Ackles não deve nem estar em seu juízo perfeito! E você só pensa no que ELE está sentindo, e me ignora completamente! Qual é o seu problema, Padalecki?! Acha que só ele pode ter sentimentos, que só ele ficou com saudades quando você foi embora?! Pois enganou-se, ouviu? ENGANOU-SE!

– Pára de falar assim comigo, Jake, por favor! – Jared encolheu-se, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos enquanto soluçava. – Eu não tive culpa, tá legal? Eu nem sabia que eu ia embora, meu pai me falou isso no dia em que eu parti! Eu nunca tive a intenção de magoar você, o Jensen, a Genevieve, o Tom, ou quem quer que fosse! Não houve um dia em que eu não tivesse vontade de ligar! Não houve um dia em que eu não tivesse vontade de voltar correndo pra vocês, nem que fosse à pé! Não houve um dia em que essa dor horrível diminuísse! Quer saber por que eu não liguei? Eu não tinha nem 12 anos na época, Jake! Eu mal passava de uma criança! Eu tinha medo de ligar, só Deus sabe por quê! Eu era imaturo, e sim, eu errei! Eu fiz besteira, eu admito, eu ferrei com tudo! Mas agora que eu tenho a chance de colocar tudo de volta no lugar, e se vocês não me perdoarem, eu queria pelo menos tentar me redimir! – ele secou as lágrimas, resistindo ao impulso de quebrar alguma coisa. – Sabe por que eu procurei ele primeiro, Jake? Porque eu fui um canalha com ele! Mais do que eu fui com você, mais do que eu fui com qualquer outro amigo meu! Eu prometi pra ele, Jake! Eu PROMETI que estaria sempre ao lado dele e não cumpri! Eu prometi que estaria sempre com ele, e eu fui embora sem ao menos lhe dar uma porra de explicação!

– Jared, eu... – Jake encarou o chão, franzindo a testa, antes de soltar um meio soluço e afundar o rosto nas mãos. Ele não sabia que era assim que o amigo se sentia. – Me desculpa, por favor... Eu sei, eu fui um idiota dizendo todas essas besteiras pra você, eu... – ele nem sabia dessa história de promessa. A última coisa que queria era magoar Jared, ele se sentia mal quando via o moreno triste. Eram praticamente irmãos. – Eu não sei... É que... Eu sei lá... Eu estava estressado com toda essa história de Jensen, e depois quando você simplesmente me ligou do nada e começou a falar dele... Eu juro pra você que se eu soubesse dessa história, cara, eu nem...

– Não precisa se explicar. – Jared mordeu o lábio inferior, franzindo a testa. – A culpa não é só sua. Foi culpa minha também. Eu não tinha explicado nada, e eu te julguei como se nem te conhecesse. Eu agi como se não soubesse que você também sentiria saudades, e acho que isso meio que ferrou com tudo também...

Ficaram em silêncio depois disso. Cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Sem saberem muito bem como se desculparem um com o outro.

– … Que horas são? – Jared finalmente quebrou o silêncio, após mais ou menos uma hora. Havia cansado de ficar em pé, apenas encarando o chão, e agora encontrava-se sentado no sofá, ainda que estivesse pensativo.

– Seis horas. – Jake suspirou, olhando para seu relógio de pulso. – O Misha 'tá demorando demais, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Nem bem terminou de verbalizar sua dúvida e ouviram Misha batendo na porta.

– Droga, Jake, abre isso logo! Rápido! – sua voz soava um tanto abafada.

Jared e Jake levantaram-se ao mesmo tempo e correram para a porta. Jared estava aflito, com o coração à mil. Não sabia como Jensen estava, não sabia nem se Misha sequer o encontrara. Mas, pela voz do moreno, a coisa parecia estar feia, e aquilo o estava desesperando ainda mais.

– Finalmente! – Misha suspirou, quando Jake abriu a porta. – Agora me ajuda aqui!

Jared observou, boquiaberto, quando Jake correu na direção do Collins, que ajudava Jensen a se manter em pé. Podia estar acontecendo até o Apocalipse lá fora, mas a única coisa que ele via era o rosto de Jensen.

– Jared! – o louro o cumprimentou, enquanto era praticamente arrastado para dentro da casa de Misha aos trancos e barrancos. Tinha um sorriso cínico no rosto, e sua voz estava tão arrastada que Jared tinha de se esforçar para entender o que o Ackles queria lhe dizer. – Engraçado, eu achei que fosse uma ilusão! Só coisa da minha cabeça, sabe?

– Droga, será que dá pra ajudar aqui, Padalecki?! – Misha teve que praticamente berrar com ele para que ouvisse algo além das risadas psicóticas de Jensen, enquanto o louro se debatia.

Mas Jared não conseguia responder. Não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

Jensen era uma pessoa politicamente correta, até onde sabia – e ele sabia muita coisa. Jamais faria coisas que a justiça considerasse ilegal. Pelo que ele se lembrava, nem nunca tinha visto o Ackles com um sorriso cínico – parecia estranho até de se imaginar.

E no entanto, ali estava ele, à sua frente, deixando-o completamente atordoado, zonzo.

Jensen não tinha nem completado 16 anos e já estava caindo de tão embriagado.

– Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui?...

**Respostas às reviews:**

**A S Muniz:** Huashuahsuhas eu também estava com saudades dela! Por algum motivo, quanto mais eu escrevia, mais certeza eu tinha de que não estava sentindo falta dos primeiros capítulos da Fanfiction... Estranho, né? **xD** eu postaria todos os capítulos de uma só vez, mas acho que seria meio que "demais"... Tipo, o pessoal tava querendo acompanhar outra vez, então se eu postasse tudo não ia ter como muita gente acompanhar... Final de ano é sempre corrido xd Obrigado pelo review, fofo!** ;)** Beeeijos **X***

**Medecris:** Heeey, linda! **;)** Huahsuahsuahsuash, se eu que tenho net em casa mal consigo acompanhar muita coisa, imagino você... Mas pode ficar tranqüila (ou não **–Q**) sobre as atualizações! **xD** agora que meu beta confirmou que vai continuar betando a fic, acho que o espaço entre as atualizações vai ser um pouco maior **:3** nada muito exagerado, eu espero, mas acho que vai ser bom pra quem tem a vida corrida e não pode se dar o luxo de ficar parando todo dia pra mexer no computador **.**

Sim, também concordo que essas crianças estavam sendo cruéis **u.u** Tem coisa que às vezes eu até acho que dá pra relevar, mas ainda assim, não justificam a falta de respeito. Será que foi o Tommy? Huahsuahsuahsuash, meus dedos coçam pra digitar spoiler, mas eu não vou! Huashaushaush, sou má! **#apanha**

Acho que se o Jay soubesse quem era, ele teria uma conversa bem séria com o fulano, e botaria moral em todo mundo, mas como ele não sabia... Resta torcer pra se caso ele descubra mais tarde, ele se afaste dessa gente!

Obrigado pelo review, sua linda! ***-*** Beeeijos **X***


	6. Chapter 6

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! **;)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." **(PadAckles, UA)**

**Beta:** Sem beta! Erros todos meus e do Word! (mas só por enquanto! Huahsuahsuahs)

Heeey, pessoas!** *.***

Então, gostaria primeiramente de me desculpar pela demora **IMENSA** que tive pra postar esse capítulo. Só que dessa vez, a culpa realmente não foi minha! Não sei como anda o tempo do meu beta, mas acho que ele está bastante ocupado (tanto que só responde meus e-mails nos finais de semana...), e eu estava esperando ele devolver o capítulo betado pra postar, mas uma notícia acabou fazendo com que eu resolvesse postar antes! **:)**

Provavelmente muitos aí não sabem (e pra falar a verdade, até agora há pouco eu também não sabia **xd**), mas o **maxizeus** faz aniversário hoje! **\Õ/** então, gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo especialmente pra ele **:)**

Feliz aniversário, seu fofo, desejo-te tudo de bom! 

**P.S.:** A música do nome agora é Bother **;)**

**Capítulo 6. ****I'll keep slipping farther**

_**(Eu vou continuar "escorregando" – Stone Sour)**_

– Será que agora dá pra um de vocês me explicar que droga está acontecendo aqui? – irritado, Jared apontou para as escadas, em direção ao quarto de Misha. – Ele não fez nem 16 anos ainda! Que droga!

Ele estava realmente mau-humorado com aquilo. Jensen havia praticamente desmaiado depois que Misha e Jake o levaram para o quarto. Estava completamente bêbado, e Jared não conseguia aceitar esse fato.

– Começou há mais ou menos um ano. – Jake suspirou, passando as mãos entre os cabelos, enquanto Misha cruzava os braços e encarava o chão, franzindo a testa. – Numa noite, ele simplesmente desapareceu, sem dizer à ninguém onde ele ia, e quando nós o encontramos, seu estado era igual ao que está agora. Talvez pior, mas eu não tenho certeza. E desde então, num determinado espaço de tempo, ele some outra vez e quando aparece está assim.

– E se quer mesmo saber a culpa é toda sua. – Misha levantou o rosto e o encarou, também parecendo irritado.

– Minha? – Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso e confuso. – Eu nem estava aqui!

– Exato! – Misha apontou-lhe o dedo, usando tom de acusação. – Você não estava aqui! Quando ele mais precisou do seu apoio, você não estava do lado dele! Se você estivesse aqui, ele nem teria feito droga nenhuma, eu aposto! Jensen me falou muito sobre você, sabia? Parece até o assunto favorito dele! E sabe de uma coisa? Eu não entendo por quê ele continua se preocupando com você, querendo saber se você está bem, sendo que parece que você nem liga pra ele! Juro que não entendo! Pelo amor de Deus, você praticamente o abandonou e ele nem ao menos parece irritado com isso! Você o magoou de todas as formas possíveis e mesmo assim, tudo que ele queria era que você continuasse bem! Sabe o que ele me disse uma vez, Padalecki? – Misha caminhou até ficar frente a frente com o moreno. – Ele disse que você sempre foi o melhor amigo dele, e que depois que você foi embora, não houve sequer um dia em que ele não pensasse em você! Quando ele acordava, ele sorria, e aí quando ele lembrava que você tinha ido embora, o sorriso desaparecia do rosto dele! – Misha cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Você não sabe como é ver uma pessoa inocente morrendo aos poucos! Você nunca teve que ver a esperança desaparecer lentamente do rosto dele, quando percebeu que você nunca ia voltar! Você nem ao menos ligou pra saber como ele estava! E isso o matou por dentro! – ele encarou Jared, baixando as mãos, e seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas reprimidas. – Eu sei o quanto você é importante pra ele, eu sei que vocês foram melhores amigos, e eu sei que você está tentando consertar um erro. Mas eu juro que se você fizer o Jensen sofrer outra vez, se você fizer ele chorar outra vez, eu te mato. – ele se virou e subiu em direção ao seu quarto. Não precisava dizer que ficaria de olho em Jensen até que o louro acordasse.

Assim que ouviu o som da porta batendo, Jared desabou no sofá, soluçando. Mais uma vez, a culpa era dele. Era inteiramente dele, e de mais ninguém. Sabia disso. Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota a ponto de magoar todos aqueles que eram importantes pra ele? Droga, tudo que ele queria era que Jensen fosse feliz, e não que o garoto ficasse sofrendo. Talvez ele nunca devesse ter se aproximado. Talvez fosse melhor que nunca tivessem sequer se conhecido.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Jay, você vai ver. – Jake sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do amigo, tentando reconfortá-lo. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

–- ₪ -

"_Jensen suspirou pesadamente, os olhos fechados. Sob as palmas das mãos, sentia a grama úmida, enquanto apreciava a brisa que bagunçava levemente seus cabelos._

– _Jen. – ouviu chamarem-no e abriu os olhos lentamente._

_Um sorriso espalhou-se por seu rosto._

– _Jay. – sussurrou, sentando-se sem deixar de encarar o amigo, que também sorria. – O que faz por aqui? – perguntou, sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade, enquanto observava as covinhas do rosto do mais alto. Jamais admitiria para ninguém, mas o moreno ficava lindo sorrindo. Desviando um pouco os olhos para não parecer estranho ficar encarando o garoto por muito tempo, observou com mais atenção o local onde estava._

_Era uma grande planície. Era um lugar bonito, coberto de grama e flores. O Sol não estava muito forte, e ali tornava-se um belo lugar pra fazer um piquenique, ou descansar durante uma tarde como aquela. A brisa fazia com que as pétalas das flores balançassem levemente, o que – ao olhar de Jensen – tornava tudo mais bonito._

– _Eu vim aqui só pra ver você. – Jared sentou-se ao seu lado, tirando-o de seus devaneios. – Estava com saudades. – murmurou, acariciando os cabelos louros do menor enquanto o encarava fixamente de um modo desconcertante._

_Jensen sentiu-se levemente incomodado com aquela resposta, embora não entendesse por quê. Lhe dava a sensação de... Como chamavam? Dejá vù? Algo assim. Era como se já tivesse passado por algo parecido antes, mas não se lembrasse._

_Fechou os olhos, tentando conter o pânico que crescia dentro de si. Ora, não devia ser nada, então por que se importava tanto com aquilo? Ele nem ao menos sabia se aquilo era só coisa de sua cabeça. Devia ser. Ele nunca fora muito normal mesmo, até onde sabia. Todos lhe diziam que era estranho._

_Uma leve tontura tomou conta de seu corpo._

_Ora, todos... Quem? Ele não se lembrava de quem lhe dissera que era estranho. Havia sido um amigo? Um parente?… Quem... ? Droga, ele não conseguia nem controlar os próprios pensamentos. Estava tudo tão confuso..._

– _Jay? – perguntou, confuso, ao sentir o toque do amigo desaparecer. – Jay? – abriu os olhos, e, para sua surpresa, não enxergou o amigo em lugar algum. – Jay? – chamou outra vez, levantando-se."_

– Jensen.

"_Para seu desespero, não encontrou o amigo. Não o via em lugar algum. De repente, a planície já não parecia mais tão bonita assim, e a brisa já não era mais tão delicada. Suas roupas balançavam com o vento que fustigava seu rosto, trazendo consigo gotas de uma tempestade._

– _Jay? – chamou novamente, correndo sem se importar pra onde ia. – Jay!"_

– Jensen!

"_Não soube por quanto tempo correu, apenas que foi tempo o suficiente pra que a tempestade começasse. Suas roupas ficaram encharcadas em questão de segundos, e o vento – que jogava gotículas de água em seus olhos e em seu rosto – não o estava ajudando a enxergar muita coisa. Enquanto isso, o desespero se espalhava como uma chama por cada célula de seu corpo. Onde estava Jared? Onde estava seu melhor amigo? O que havia acontecido?_

_Ele havia simplesmente desaparecido."_

– JENSEN!

– Não! – levantou-se num salto, assustado e com o corpo encharcado de suor. A cabeça girou, o estômago revirou, e de repente lhe pareceu que cada pedaço de seu corpo gritava de dor. Abraçou-se com força, tremendo, enquanto piscava esporadicamente, tentando colocar as figuras embaçadas em foco. – Jay? – sussurrou, a voz falhando.

– Jen, fica calmo. – sentiu alguém abraçá-lo, como se o reconfortasse. – Está tudo bem. Não precisa ter medo, foi só um pesadelo.

– Misha? – perguntou o louro sussurrando, ainda zonzo, reconhecendo a voz do moreno.

– Sou eu. Vai ficar tudo bem, Jen. Eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem.

Jensen o abraçou com força, as mãos ainda tremendo. Lágrimas inundavam seus olhos e escorriam livremente por seu rosto – ele percebera há muito tempo que já não conseguia mais contê-las depois dos pesadelos.

– Foi tão real, Mish... Tão real... – soluçou, apoiando o queixo no ombro do amigo. – Eu achei que fosse real...

– Shhhh... – Misha mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo o impulso de chorar junto com o louro. – Jen, por quê você não toma um banho? Esfria a cabeça... Aí a gente conversa com mais calma, pode ser? – tentava falar carinhosamente para não assustá-lo ainda mais, enquanto afastava seus braços dele.

Jensen apressou-se à concordar com um aceno de cabeça. Piscou mais algumas vezes, também livrando Misha de seu abraço. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava no quarto do moreno, mas achou melhor nem perguntar por quê – sempre que acordava na casa dele, era porque alguma besteira havia feito. Piscou mais algumas vezes, antes de caminhar – vacilante – em direção à porta do banheiro. Seu corpo doía, e á cada passo, sua cabeça girava, mas ele ignorava o máximo que podia. Não queria saber o motivo de estar daquele jeito.

– Vou buscar uma toalha pra você. – ouviu Misha responder e sair do quarto logo em seguida.

Sabendo que o Collins voltaria em alguns minutos, o louro apenas entrou no banheiro, encostou-se na pia e esperou, enquanto observava o próprio reflexo no espelho.

Nem ele se reconhecia mais. Antigamente, gostava do tom de cor de sua pele, que parecia sempre um tanto corada. Agora, lhe parecia mais cinzenta, doentia e pálida – ainda mais com aquelas olheiras. Ele não se encontrava nem em seus olhos. Antigamente, eles eram claros, brilhantes e cheios de alegria. Agora, estavam escuros – talvez até um tanto assustadores – e vazios. Até mesmo seu cabelo parecia sem vida. Aliás, ele inteiro parecia sem vida. Uma casca vazia. Quebrado, despedaçado.

Encostou a testa no espelho, sentindo a frieza do vidro contra sua pele quase febril, e sussurrou para si mesmo:

– Eu odeio minha vida.

–- ₪ -

– Ele acordou. – Misha respondeu sua pergunta antes mesmo que Jared pudesse verbalizá-la. – Mas eu acho melhor você esperar um pouco pra vê-lo. Ele não costuma acordar muito bem depois de noites como a de ontem, e eu não quero que ele tenha um colapso se te ver. Ele já tem problemas suficientes. Então senta aí, Padalecki, e espera, porque quando ele estiver melhor eu te chamo.

Mesmo contra gosto, Jared sentou-se novamente no sofá, e cruzou os braços, emburrado. Queria ver Jensen o mais rápido possível, pedir perdão para o louro, mas sabia que teria de esperar um pouco, e ainda o fato de Misha estar certo não melhorava muito seu humor. Pelo jeito, o Collins era mesmo um grande amigo de Jensen, pra saber até o estado em que o Ackles se encontraria após acordar.

Aquilo de certa forma o deixava enciumado – nunca ninguém soubera tanto sobre Jensen quanto ele. E ainda tinha o fato de Misha odiá-lo, e com muita razão, até ele concordava.

– Ah, que droga. – ele agarrou os cabelos, confuso. Pensar tanto sobre aquilo não estava ajudando muito. – Jake, acorda. – com delicadeza, chacoalhou o amigo, que estava quase babando no sofá. – Acorda, cara.

– O quê? Onde? Quem morreu? – Jake levantou-se, sobressaltado, e ao ver a cara de Jared, franziu a testa. – Deixe-me adivinhar, o Jensen já acordou.

– É, e o Collins não que me deixar vê-lo. – concordou o moreno, esfregando a testa com nervosismo.

– E você está irritado, ou concorda com ele? – Jake bocejou, esfregando os olhos, ainda sonolento.

– Ora, mas que droga, é claro que eu concordo com ele! – Jared jogou as mãos para o alto, levantando-se novamente e andando de um lado ao outro do cômodo. Pelas olheiras levemente pronunciadas em sua pele, Jake percebeu que o amigo tinha passado a noite em claro. – O Jen, se é que eu ainda posso chamá-lo assim, acabou de acordar de uma ressaca danada, deve estar com raiva de mim, magoado, e eu não posso simplesmente jogar essa bomba em cima dele! Já imaginou? "Oi, Jen, é cara, você não estava imaginando! Eu voltei mesmo, e adivinha, eu vim pedir desculpas por ter ido embora sem dizer nada!" Seria muita cara-de-pau até pra mim! Ele ia pular no meu pescoço se eu aparecesse assim do nada!

Jake o encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

– Ei, Jay, fica calmo, cara. – balançou o amigo levemente, segurando-o pelos ombros. – Eu te disse, não disse? Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver. Não precisa esse estresse todo.

Jared suspirou, e esfregou os olhos. Estava cansado. Tudo que queria era pelo menos poder encarar Jensen outra vez, e o fato de ter que esperar o deixava irritado, ansioso e temeroso ao mesmo tempo. Queria poder se desculpar o quanto antes, mesmo sabendo que Jensen provavelmente o odiava. Não importava se ele ia continuar odiando-o, tudo que Jared queria era que o Ackles ficasse bem. Nem que pra isso o louro tivesse de usá-lo como saco de pancada. Ele merecia mais que o desprezo de Jensen. Não o julgaria se o outro quisesse matá-lo, assim como Misha parecia querer.

Mesmo que ele soubesse que ia doer, se Jensen quisesse ele se afastaria.

–- ₪ -

– Obrigado. – Jensen encarou o chão, sentindo o rubor subir pelo rosto, quando Misha o fez deitar novamente e o cobriu.

– Não foi nada. – Misha sentou-se na beirada da cama e o encarou, franzindo a testa, ainda parecendo preocupado.

Jensen não entendia por quê o Collins se importava tanto. Ele não achava que merecia aquele carinho, nem aquela atenção toda que o moreno lhe dava. Não era uma pessoa muito fácil de se compreender, e não facilitava muito as coisas, sabia disso. Então por quê Misha cuidava tanto dele? O moreno parecia realmente se importar com ele, parecia realmente querer que ele ficasse bem.

– Por que você fez isso, Jen? – não levantou os olhos nem quando ouviu o amigo falando com ele. – Outra vez?

– Eu não sei, Mish... – sussurrou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sentia vontade de chorar mais uma vez. Seu humor também não ajudava muito, mas o que ele podia fazer? – Eu juro pra você que eu não sei, eu só... Sei lá, eu estava tão frustrado... Eu nem pensei no que... No que podia acontecer... Desculpa... – encarou as próprias mãos, franzindo a testa. – Eu só queria que fosse real, Mish. Não pensei nas consequências, só fiz.

Misha franziu a testa, apreensivo. Ver Jensen naquele estado, vê-lo parecer tão frágil... Ele não queria que Jared subisse. Sabia que Jensen podia ficar muito feliz. Sabia que o louro podia melhorar – e bastante – caso visse o Padalecki outra vez. Mas as reações também podiam ser negativas. E Misha já tinha visto coisas demais acontecerem com o amigo. Só não queria que o louro sofresse outra vez, mesmo que isso significasse ter que afastar Jared dele. O que poderia acontecer quando ele visse o Padalecki passando pela porta? Teria um ataque? Uma crise de choro? Ou uma crise de raiva? Podia acontecer qualquer coisa.

Ele podia até mesmo enlouquecer de vez.

– Está tudo bem, Jen. – o moreno acariciou o rosto do outro, e ainda que continuasse apreensivo, levantou-se. – Olha, eu vou descer, mas já volto. Tem uma pessoa lá embaixo querendo falar com você. – essa última frase fez com que Jensen finalmente o encarasse, e ele parecia preocupado. – O que foi?

– Eu não fiz nada pra ninguém ontem, não é, Misha? – o louro parecia um tanto assustado.

– Não, Jen, você não fez. – Misha sorriu, reconfortante, e o Ackles suspirou, aliviado. – Agora eu estou descendo, mas eu já volto. Qualquer coisa é só gritar.

– Tudo bem. – sorriu levemente, ainda aliviado.

Não se sentia bem sorrindo daquele jeito. Parecia tão inútil. Estava, sim, aliviado por não ter feito nada à ninguém, mas não era nada que precisasse de um sorriso, até onde sabia. Misha também não parecia gostar muito daquele sorriso, mas ele sabia que não era pelos mesmos motivos que ele. Misha não gostava do jeito do sorriso.

Porque aquele sorriso não transmitia felicidade, era só um sorriso vazio.

–- ₪ -

– Acho que você já pode subir, se quiser. Mas vai ter que deixar eu falar com ele primeiro.

Jared abriu os olhos, levantando-se assim que ouviu aquelas palavras.

– Não! Quer dizer... Claro que sim, tudo bem! – estava tão ansioso que acabou engasgando-se com suas próprias palavras, que, aos seus ouvidos, saíram confusas e sem sentido algum.

Havia acabado de lavar o rosto no banheiro mais próximo – a mando de Jake, que alegara que ele estava horrível –, então estava um pouco mais apresentável do que como estivera alguns minutos antes. Ainda assim, sentia-se um tanto sonolento. Fazia duas noites que não dormia. Ficou até surpreso ao perceber esse fato.

– Vamos. – Misha subiu novamente, sendo imediatamente acompanhado pelo Padalecki e por Jake, que mantinha-se em silêncio. O Abel sabia que Jared estava ansioso demais, e que por isso nem adiantava tentar acalmá-lo como fizera antes, ele só sossegaria quando conversasse com Jensen. – Jen? – Misha abriu levemente a porta do quarto, colocando a cabeça lá dentro. – Eu voltei com suas visitas. Posso deixá-las entrarem?

O tom que o Collins usava incomodava Jared – parecia até que o moreno falava com uma criança assustada. Ele não queria que Jensen ficasse daquele jeito, parecia errado – principalmente por saber que era culpa sua.

– C-Claro... – o sussurro do louro tirou-o de seus devaneios, e sua vontade foi de empurrar Misha para o lado e correr na direção do garoto para saber se estava tudo bem. Estava com a voz praticamente quebradiça, de tão frágil que parecia.

– Bem... – Misha suspirou, virando-se para ele a contra gosto. – Acho que podemos entrar... – ele deu de ombros, e entrou no quarto, tão nervoso que ficava batendo as pontas dos dedos nas pernas, como se fosse um tique.

Logo depois do moreno, entrou Jake, que deu tapinhas no ombro de Jared, e então, o Padalecki ficou sozinho do lado de fora do quarto, com o coração batendo tão forte que não duvidava que Jensen pudesse ouvi-lo.

_"Seja o que Deus quiser."_ pensou consigo mesmo, e entrou no quarto.

**Respostas às reviews anônimas:**

**Medecris:** Sim, também achei essa frase super assassina! Huashauhsuahsuahs, mas, quando eu li, meio que não teve como não pensar nesse capítulo, sabe? **xD** haushuahsuahs, perdão por isso!

Acho que o Jake é um dos personagens que mais encantou os leitores nesse Fanfiction, justamente por ele sempre ajudar tanto, e pedir tão pouco em troca. Realmente um grande amigo! **xD** porque mesmo com tudo que tinha acontecido, ele poderia culpar o Jensen por algo, sei lá... Nutrido raiva, sabe? Mas não fez, e ainda tentou cuidar do loiro! Tá todo mundo devendo "vidas" pra ele...

Jensen é complicado mesmo **–Q** o Misha foi realmente um grande amigo, porque **(spoiler o.o)** mesmo depois de tudo, ele insistiu em Ackles. Insistiu na amizade, em querer se aproximar do loiro. Então, acho que o Jensen tem um grande carinho por ele...

E, sim, ele fez muita burrada quando o Jared estava fora da cidade! Acho que a mais séria foi essa sobre a bebida, até porque não é normal, nem saudável ele se sentir tão perdido, tão quebrado e tão sozinho, por maior que fosse seu amor com o Jared.

De qualquer maneira! Huahsuahsuahs **xD**

Obrigado pelo review, fofa! Beijos! **;***


	7. Chapter 7

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! **;)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." **(PadAckles, UA)**

**Beta:** RubensWTP (Rubens Murray Padalecki). Os erros são todos dele! **:)**

Então, gente... Novamente, aqui! Sinceramente, quando voltei a postar, achei que no final do mês já teria chegado ao capítulo em que estava, inclusive o outro que já tinha terminado pouco antes de as Fanfictions terem sido excluídas, mas não consegui manter esse ritmo!

Explicação? Vou dar uma mais por educação e respeito a vocês, mesmo, porque juro que hoje não estou com cabeça pra nada! Minhas provas oficiais começaram. As professoras estão enchendo a gente de tarefa e de trabalhos. Tem também um amigo meu passando por momentos difíceis na vida dele, brigas em casa, misturados a mais uns problemas pessoais... Enfim. Isso tem acabado com a minha paciência pra parar e calmamente digitar minhas Fanfictions, revisar, procurar um nome legal para o capítulo e enviar para meus betas. Peço desculpas por não ter respondido os reviews dessa vez. Respondo no próximo capítulo! (Que, se nada acontecer pra atrapalhar, será postado amanhã, sem falta)

No mais, espero também que ninguém tenha se ofendido, porque realmente não foi minha intenção.

Boa leitura.

**Capítulo 7. Never had a voice to protest**

**(**_**Nunca tive voz para protestar – Stone Sour**_**) [Bother]**

A expressão de Jensen mudou assim que o viu. De levemente curioso e hesitante foi pra uma careta de horror – e no mesmo instante Jared desejou nunca ter passado pela porta.

– Jen? – Misha interrompeu o silêncio, chamando-o delicadamente. – Jen, tudo bem?

Mas o louro não respondeu. Tão repentinamente que sobressaltou a todos, Jensen arrastou-se para fora da cama, o mais distante de Jared que conseguiu – o que significa que acabou encostado na parede.

– Ah, não. – gemeu, tateando suas costas, como se tentasse encontrar uma saída. – Por favor, não.

– Jen, eu não... – Jared caminhou em sua direção, hesitante.

– Não chega perto de mim! – as palavras lhe atingiram como um tapa, e ele parou de andar quando já estava quase frente a frente com o Ackles.

– Hey, Jen, calma. – Misha ergueu os braços, falando carinhosamente enquanto tentava fazer o louro ficar menos alterado. Mas a verdade era que até mesmo ele não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como devia reagir. – Só ouve o que ele tem pra dizer... Ou tenta ouvir. É só o que ele está te pedindo.

Jensen o ignorou completamente, e, embora tremesse e ainda parecesse assustado, deu um passo à frente.

Jared viu o soco chegando. Mas não se defendeu. Num segundo, eram só ele e Jensen se encarando – finalmente frente a frente depois de tantos anos. No outro, era ele caído, com o maxilar dolorido, e Jensen com o punho cerrado à sua frente, uma expressão surpresa no rosto.

– Jared! – Jake correu até ele, preocupado. – Jay, cara, tá tudo legal?

O Padalecki não respondeu. Apenas moveu o maxilar dolorido, enquanto encarava Jensen – que parecia confuso – e se perguntava mentalmente em que momento o louro aprendera a socar tão forte. Não esperava que pegasse leve com ele, mas, por Deus, seu maxilar estava doendo de verdade.

– Jensen...? – o sussurro acabou escapando de seus lábios um pouco inchados.

– Não é real. – Jensen cobriu os ouvidos com as mãos e fechou os olhos, afastando-se de Jared novamente. – Não é real, não é real, não é real...

– Jen. – Misha segurou o louro pelos ombros e balançou-o levemente. – Jen, me ouve! Ei, não é uma alucinação! Por favor, abra os olhos!

– Não é real, não é real, não é real... Não é real... Não é... Real...

– Jensen!

O louro finalmente abriu os olhos, e encarou os olhos azuis Misha. Para o espanto do Collins, Jensen o empurrou, parecendo assustado.

– Droga, droga, droga! – esfregou a testa de um jeito frenético, enquanto andava de um lado ao outro do cômodo. Jake, Jared e Misha o encaravam, atônitos, o segundo ainda testando a sensibilidade do maxilar. – Eu enlouqueci. É isso. Ou eu enlouqueci ou eu morri. O Misha vai me matar. Droga, droga, droga, não era pra nada disso estar acontecendo! – se virou para Jared, ainda esfregando a testa. – Droga! Você não é você, mas se fosse, eu juro por Deus que queria te dar outro soco! Cara, como assim você foi embora?! Você não, digo... O Jay... O Jared. – balançou a cabeça. – Não, não, não! Argh, isso não faz o mínimo sentido! – sentou-se na cama de Misha, e afundou o rosto nas mãos. – O Misha ainda vai me matar. – e então, eles puderam ouvir o som de soluços vindos da parte do garoto.

Jake e Jared se entreolharam, confusos, e Misha foi até Jensen.

– Jen... – colocou a mão sobre o ombro do louro. – Do que está falando...?

– Eu enlouqueci. – Jensen soluçou outra vez. – É disso que eu estou falando... Jared? Ele não voltou... Ele não é real. – apontou para Jared.

– Jen... Ele é, sim, real. Todos nós somos. Você não está tendo alucinações outra vez.

– Você está mentindo! – Jensen levantou-se repentinamente, batendo o pé com força, o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Apontou para Jared novamente. – Ele não é o Jared! Eu conheço o Jared! Ou pelo menos achava que conhecia! Ele foi embora! Ele foi embora e me deixou aqui! Ele não vai voltar! Eu esperei por muito mais tempo que os outros, eu esperei por sabe-se lá quantas horas, quantos dias, quantos meses eu esperei que o Jared voltasse! Mas ele não voltou você sabe? NÃO VOLTOU! Ele não vai voltar, ele não vai voltar nunca mais! Ele nunca volta! É sempre assim! Eu penso que o vi, eu vou atrás dele, ele fala comigo, mas aí ele desaparece! Você entende? Entende por que eu não posso fazer isso? Não importa o que eu faça, ele sempre desaparece no final, ele sempre some e eu fico sozinho! – o louro cobriu os ouvidos novamente e fechou os olhos. – Eu não aguento mais. Eu não quero mais saber. Minha cabeça já 'tá ferrada o suficiente sem isso, então, por favor, vai embora!

– Jen...

– Eu mandei ir embora! – Jensen se afastou de Misha quando o moreno tentou colocar a mão sobre seu ombro novamente.

Misha então olhou para Jared, como quem diz "Eu fiz tudo que podia. O resto é com você", e saiu do quarto, arrastando Jake consigo – embora o Abel tivesse lançado um olhar irritado em sua direção, pois queria ficar ao lado de Jared.

– Jensen. – assim que a porta bateu, Jared levantou-se, e caminhou em direção ao menor, tentando falar calmamente, embora sua vontade fosse chorar junto com o louro. Ele sabia que o havia ferido, e muito, mas não imaginava que fossem ferimentos tão profundos. – Sou eu. Jared. De verdade.

– Não é não. – o menor o encarou, as lágrimas ainda caindo pelo rosto. – Por favor, não faz isso comigo. Por favor, outra vez não.

Jensen não se afastou quando Jared caminhou em sua direção, embora seus instintos gritassem para que o louro corresse. Não estava mentindo quando disse que não aguentava mais, não estava brincando. Acreditara muitas vezes que Jared tinha voltado, repetidamente, e era sempre decepcionado. Saía sempre machucado, sempre ferido. Isso o enlouqueceu mais que a partida do amigo em si. Isso somado ao fato de Jared nunca sequer ter ligado para lhe dar sequer uma explicação foram o suficientes pra tirar toda sua vontade de viver.

– Eu não vou sumir de novo. Eu não vou te machucar. – Jared o abraçou delicadamente, sentindo as primeiras lágrimas começarem a cair. – Não mais, Jen. Por favor, me perdoa. Me perdoa por tudo que eu fiz pra você, me perdoa por todas as mentiras... Me perdoa por ter te machucado tanto... Por favor, Jen... Por favor...?

Droga, por que o cheiro dele tinha que ser igualzinho ao de Jared? O cheiro, a voz, o rosto... Por que tinha que parecer tanto com Jared? Jensen não podia lutar com aquilo. Não podia lutar com aqueles braços que o rodeavam, não podia lutar contra aquele aroma que se desprendia da pele do outro, não podia lutar contra o som dos soluços. Não podia lutar contra Jared, por mais que achasse que era uma alucinação. Não podia nem conter o impulso de rodear a cintura do maior com seus braços.

Estranhamente, se sentia em paz com isso.

– Mesmo que você não seja o Jared, e eu tenho certeza que não é... – fechou os olhos com força e apoiou a cabeça no peito do moreno, se concentrando no som das batidas do coração dele. – Não importa. Não importa mais nada. Você não precisa pedir perdão pra mim por causa disso, Jay. Doeu, sim, eu não posso dizer que não doeu. Doeu muito, doeu demais. Só que... Eu não sei por que, talvez seja idiota da minha parte, mas... Eu não te culpo por isso. Eu não te culpo por nada do que aconteceu. Se aconteceu, então é porque era pra acontecer, certo? – abriu os olhos e sorriu um tanto triste, antes de cutucar o peito de Jared, onde devia estar seu coração. – Eu só queria poder ouvir esse som de novo. Eu só queria poder ouvir sua voz de novo. Eu só queria poder ver você de novo. Eu só queria que isso fosse real.

– É real, Jen. – Jared o encarou infeliz.

– Não, não é. – o louro continuava a sorrir. Hesitante, como se esperasse que Jared desaparecesse a qualquer instante, secou as lágrimas do maior. – Quando eu acordar, você não vai mais estar aqui. Eu sei disso. Sabe quantas vezes eu já passei por isso? Muitas, Jay, mais do que eu posso contar. E em todas essas vezes, quando eu acordo, eu percebo que não passou de um sonho. Eu espero que seja falso, que eu volte à sua casa e encontre você sorrindo e acenando pra mim, do outro lado da rua. Por isso eu sempre volto lá. E sabe o que eu encontro?... Nada. A casa está sempre vazia. É sempre assim. Sempre. – o garoto suspirou, e encarou o chão, parecendo envergonhado, antes de encostar novamente a cabeça no peito de Jared.

Jared sabia que não havia o que pudesse dizer para o garoto mudar de idéia. O máximo que podia fazer era retribuir o abraço, e olhe lá. Qualquer coisa que fizesse ou dissesse podia fazer Jensen se virar contra ele. Não que ele não esperasse por essa reação – na verdade, ficara até surpreso quando o louro retribuíra seu abraço; ele pensara que o outro fosse socá-lo novamente –, mas não queria que Jensen estivesse irritado. Por mais que achasse que merecia, ele sabia que sofreria se o outro se irritasse com ele.

"_Eu ainda vou me redimir por todos os meus erros, Jen."_ o moreno fechou os olhos, apoiando o queixo no ombro do amigo. _"De alguma maneira. Eu prometo."_

–- J2 -

– Como ele está? – Misha levantou os olhos para o moreno assim que ele desceu as escadas, parecendo cansado.

Jake, sentado no sofá à sua frente, permaneceu em silêncio, parecendo emburrado. Estava assim desde o momento em que Collins o arrastara do quarto. Droga era tão difícil entender que não queria que Jared ficasse sozinho com Jensen? Sem querer ofender o louro, mas ele já não estava meio paranóico? Até acertara um soco no ex-melhor amigo! – ou melhor amigo, agora ele já não sabia mais.

– Dormindo. – Jared suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos.

– Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – Misha ergueu as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços. – E você entendeu minha pergunta.

–... – Jared o encarou, estreitando os olhos. Então, deu de ombros, como se não se importasse, mesmo que não quisesse responder. – No geral? Eu acho que ele está bem... Enfim, podia ter sido muito pior. – esfregou a testa com nervosismo. – O difícil foi convencê-lo a dormir. Ele acha que eu vou embora.

– Acha que ele está errado em pensar isso?

– ... Não, não acho que esteja. – Jared o encarou, sério.

O Padalecki tentava não demonstrar muito, mas a verdade era que estava é irritado com Misha. Com ciúmes, na verdade. Ora, tudo bem, ele tinha magoado Jensen, mas que raios Misha tinha a ver com aquilo? Ele podia até estar tentando proteger Jensen, mas Jared só estava tentando se desculpar, custava ser um pouco mais educado?

Respirou fundo, controlando-se. Ora, podia não ir muito com a cara do moreno, mas lhe devia essa, querendo ou não. Quem cuidara de Jensen depois que ele partira? Quem havia feito de tudo pra que o louro ficasse bem? Ah, é, havia sido Misha. Então, por mais que fosse contra sua vontade, ele devia aguentar as "alfinetadas" do Collins em silêncio. Ele merecia aquilo, sabia muito bem disso.

Talvez estivesse mesmo só com ciúmes de Jensen – que nunca tivera amigos antes dele, e agora tinha Misha, Não sabia por que, mas tinha a sensação que seria sempre assim quando o louro fizesse novas amizades. Não costumava ser uma pessoa possessiva, mas parecia que essa regra não se aplicava à Jensen.

O silêncio que se seguiu às palavras de Jared – enquanto o moreno refletia – foi constrangedor, e um tanto quanto desconfortável.

– Eu vou voltar lá. – Padalecki deu de ombros, quebrando enfim o silêncio. Não importava. Se Jensen gostava de Misha o suficiente pra que o moreno se tornasse seu amigo, o suficiente pra deixá-lo se aproximar... Então ele teria de conviver com o Collins, querendo ou não; suas opiniões não eram importantes, contanto que Jensen ficasse bem, e acima de tudo, feliz.

– Eu vou com você. – Misha levantou-se, escondendo as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça jeans.

– E eu vou pra minha casa. Jared, você me deve uma noite mal dormida. – Jake também se levantou, e encarou o amigo, emburrado. – Quando eu estiver _decente_, _descansado_ e _apresentável_, eu explico pra sua mãe por que você dormiu fora de casa ontem. – o louro deu de ombros. – Eu invento uma desculpa.

– Valeu, cara. – Jared o encarou, agradecido.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, chega de enrolação. – o louro foi até o moreno, e o empurrou em direção às escadas. – Agora vai lá e fica com o seu Jenny-boy, porque se ele acordar e você não estiver lá, ele vai ter um ataque, e aí o Misha te mata, e eu acredito que você não quer que ele faça isso. – acenou para Misha. – Tchau. – e sem esperar respostas, se virou e saiu, ainda parecendo emburrado.

–- J2 -

Jared encarou o louro, sentindo o olhar praticamente assassino de Misha sob suas costas. Sua vontade era de abraçar Jensen, niná-lo enquanto o garoto dormia, ou até mesmo acariciar seu rosto, seus cabelos. Mas como poderia fazê-lo na frente de Misha? Ele não sabia nem se Jensen gostaria que ele o abraçasse novamente; não sabia nem se ele aprovaria – principalmente pelo fato de ser na frente de outra pessoa, agora que as coisas entre eles estavam tão confusas.

Não, ele definitivamente não faria nada enquanto o louro não acordasse.

Além disso, só observá-lo dormir já valia. Jensen ficava lindo daquele jeito – não que já não fosse antes – apesar da aparência frágil. A pele clara quase translúcida, destacando as sardas levemente rosadas. Os cabelos louros numa desordem casual sobre sua testa, e os cílios longos ao redor dos olhos. As mãos graciosas e quase delicadas dele próximas ao seu rosto. E os lábios rechonchudos e avermelhados, ligeiramente entreabertos – era uma cena tão bonita, que chegava a ser obscena.

_"Ele fica tão lindo desse jeito."_ pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. _"Até mesmo o jeito que sua boca se mexe quando ele respira... Será que seus lábios são tão macios quanto parecem?... Meu Deus..."_

Jared balançou a cabeça, sentindo o rubor subir por seu rosto. No que estava pensando, afinal? Desviando os olhos dos lábios de Jensen, encarou as mãos pálidas do garoto, querendo apenas distrair a si mesmo – não queria nem admitir pra si mesmo que estava se perguntando se os lábios do louro eram macios –, quando algo ali chamou sua atenção. Sem pensar, pegou as mãos de Jensen delicadamente, colocando-as entre as suas.

_"Estão geladas."_ percebeu, surpreso, observando-as.

– O que é isso? – indagou, confuso.

As duas mãos, ambas estavam marcadas, com pequenas e finas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas – quase invisíveis na pele branca do louro –, como se fossem arranhões. Ele já estaria preocupado se houvesse apenas uma. Como havia muitas, ele estava é mais que alarmado – afinal, que raios havia acontecido?

– Isso o quê? – Misha aproximou-se, parecendo preocupado.

– Isso. – Jared indicou as cicatrizes, acariciando as mãos de Jensen com delicadeza.

– Ah... Isso. – Misha suspirou, e ajeitou os cabelos, sentando-se na beirada da cama, aos pés de Jensen. – Sabia que o Jen sofre bullying na escola, Jared?

– Eu... – o Padalecki o encarou, confuso, franzindo a testa. – Sabia sim, mas... O que isso tem a ver?

– Tem tudo a ver, Jared. Tudo. – Collins suspirou novamente, cansado, esfregando a testa. – Ele tinha treze anos na época. Eu já era amigo dele há um ano e alguns meses, e já estava acostumado com suas... – ele hesitou, como se escolhesse as palavras com cuidado. – ... Eu já estava acostumado com suas "crises". E sabia que quando elas acabavam, ele sempre precisava de alguém para apoiá-lo. Não me entenda mal – sorriu, um tanto triste. – mas se eu tivesse te encontrado naquele tempo, eu teria te dado uma surra pelo que fez com ele. Não que essa vontade tenha desaparecido completamente, mas... Enfim. Eu acho que o Jen sofria mais naquela época do que estava sofrendo hoje em dia. Depois das "crises", ele ficava mais depressivo que o normal, mais carente. Ele precisava de mais atenção, e eu não me importava de passar à tarde só ouvindo-o falar de você, sobre como você era incrível. – outro suspiro. – Às vezes ele achava que ia me incomodar, e nesses momentos ele se escondia, mas eu sempre o encontrava. Eu sempre sabia aonde ele ia se esconder. Uma vez... Bem, uma vez ele teve uma "crise" na escola, durante uma aula. Não foi nada legal. Ele começou a delirar, e a falar sozinho, e pra falar a verdade, ficou assustador. A maioria dos alunos ficou com medo dele depois disso, e os que não ficaram... Bem, os que não ficaram estavam afirmando por aí que ele era um anormal, que era louco. Essas coisas. – Misha cerrou os punhos, irritado com a lembrança. – Típico de quem não tem mais o que fazer e fica se intrometendo na vida dos outros. E um dia... Bem, nesse dia em questão, no final das aulas, Jensen me esperaria perto dos nossos armários, perto da saída. A gente tinha combinado que ele ia jantar aqui em casa. Eu me atrasei um pouco – o moreno encolheu os ombros. – e a culpa foi toda minha. Eu esqueci meu livro na sala, e resolvi buscá-lo antes de me encontrar com Jensen. Afinal, alguns minutos não fariam diferença, certo?

Jared apenas o encarou, sem responder e sem entender. Por que as cicatrizes seriam culpa de Misha, se segundo ele, estava apenas indo buscar um livro esquecido, algo que não duraria nem 5 minutos?

– E o que aconteceu? – ele continuava encarando o outro moreno, a testa franzida.

–... – Misha o encarou, parecendo envergonhado, confuso, triste e se sentindo culpado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. – Eu o ouvi gritar: "Me tirem daqui!" e corri. Acabei deixando tudo na sala, só pra chegar até ele e saber o que estava acontecendo, se estava tudo bem. Sabe o que fizeram? Eles o trancaram num armário, Jared. Trancaram o Jensen num armário, e ele estava apavorado! A culpa foi toda minha! Se eu tivesse escolhido me encontrar com ele, se eu tivesse... Sido mais rápido!... Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido, eu podia impedir! Se eu...

– Ei, Misha, calma. – mesmo sem entender, Jared soltou as mãos de Jensen, colocando-as delicadamente sobre a cama, e foi até Misha, segurando os ombros do Collins. – Não foi culpa sua, tá legal? E mesmo que tenha sido, o Jen não te odeia e nem vai te odiar por causa disso. Sabe o que ele me disse quando eu pedi desculpas pra ele? Ele disse: se aconteceu, então é porque era pra acontecer.

– Jared – Misha afastou-se delicadamente do Padalecki, levantando-se também. – você realmente não entendeu onde eu quero chegar? As cicatrizes, Jared, as cicatrizes! Sabe como ele saiu do armário? Ele abriu um buraco no metal, Jared. Com as mãos. Estava desesperado o suficiente pra não ligar para as consequências e machucar a si mesmo só pra sair de um armário, pelo amor de Deus! Eu falhei com ele, Jared! Eu fiz com que ele machucasse a si mesmo! Foi um erro besta que eu cometi que só fez com que ele piorasse! Você entende o que é isso? Tudo que eu queria era protegê-lo, e tudo que eu fiz o machucou!

Jared balançou a cabeça, atônito. Estava confuso com tudo que Misha tinha lhe contado.

Principalmente com a parte do armário.

– Mas por que eles o trancaram num armário? Tipo... Pra quê? Qual foi a finalidade disso? – balançou a cabeça, confuso.

Misha o encarou, e sorriu, triste.

– Você é muito ingênuo, Jared. As pessoas fazem isso por quê? Por nada. É por pura diversão com a desgraça dos outros, é por pura maldade que eles fazem isso. As pessoas que você conheceu quando morava aqui já não existem mais. Era como se quando você estava aqui, você fosse uma bandeira branca, pelo que ouvi falar. Era amigo de todo mundo, ninguém queria implicar com você. Depois que você foi embora, meu amigo, começou. As briguinhas infantis, o bullying, as exclusões. As coisas mudaram muito. – Misha desviou os olhos para o chão. – Ou você é caçador, ou você é presa. Quem dita as regras não somos nós, são eles. E a regra agora é matar ou morrer.


	8. Chapter 8

**[Supernatural] Acredite**

**Disclaimer:** Jared, Jensen e qualquer outro ator aqui citado não me pertencem. Eles são pessoas reais, e não é minha intenção ofender nenhum deles. Essa história é apenas uma fantasia louca criada por uma autora ainda mais louca que a história. Isso é apenas uma ficção criada de fã para fã e eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso. É uma fanfic Slash, dois homens numa relação amorosa, então, se não gosta, não leia.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Tragédia / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Relação homossexual! Drama! Angst! E, dependendo de como você ver, altos níveis de açúcar em algumas cenas! Prosseguir com a leitura, ou não, os riscos são todos de vocês! **;)**

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki)

**Sinopse:** Eles se conhecem há anos. Eles eram melhores amigos. Um, tímido e reservado. O outro, sorridente e amigável. Da amizade pode surgir um sentimento mais forte? "Acredite... Eu te amo." **(PadAckles, UA)**

**Beta:** RubensWTP (Rubens Murray Padalecki). Os erros são todos dele! **:)**

Huashaushauhsuahsusah, sem mais desculpas dessa vez, porque se não vai virar rotina! Digamos apenas que de quinta pra sexta-feira, eu fiquei o dia inteiro passando mal, e passei o resto do final de semana respondendo as reviews não respondidas... Huahsuahsuahs sorry! Podem me matar, que eu deixo!

Respostas às reviews anônimas no final do capítulo 

Boa leitura **:)**

**Capítulo 8. ****I, I touched your face. I held you close. Ti'l I could barely breath.**

_**(Eu, eu toquei sua face. Eu te segurei bem perto. Até que eu mal pudesse respirar. – Stone Sour)**_** [Hesitate]**

Com os olhos fechados, Jensen suspirou. Estava acordado há alguns minutos, mas ainda não abrira os olhos. Tinha medo do que encontraria.

Ou melhor, medo do que **não** encontraria.

_"Droga, Jensen, levanta."_ pensou consigo mesmo, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Mas como podia sequer abrir os olhos, sabendo que mais uma vez ele havia caído em suas próprias ilusões? Pateticamente, havia sucumbido aos seus desejos, e entregado mais uma vez seu coração e alma a um nada. Havia jogado-os ao vento, havia ‒ como costumam dizer ‒ cavado sua própria sepultura. Se não enlouquecesse de uma vez agora, ele provavelmente morreria com a dor.

_"Queria que o Jared realmente estivesse aqui. Queria abrir os olhos e encontrá-lo me encarando, esperando pra poder me passar um sermão por qualquer coisa, ou sorrir sem motivo. Queria poder tocá-lo mais uma vez, sentir sua pele, ouvir o som do coração dele. Queria poder passar horas observando seu rosto enquanto ele dormia, como quando éramos crianças e eu o ninava. Ele dormia feito um anjo, eu me lembro. Com a boca entreaberta, os cabelos na testa. Às vezes ele dizia meu nome, e eu sempre ficava muito feliz com isso, porque significava que até em seus sonhos ele pensava em mim. Às vezes ele bocejava, e mesmo dormindo ele me abraçava. Eu ficava constrangido, mas não ligava muito pra isso. Eu gostava quando ele me abraçava daquele jeito. Era tão bom. Eu me sentia feliz. Feliz por achar que ele era meu melhor amigo, que estaria sempre comigo, que nada nem ninguém nunca poderia nos separar... Típico de criança. Eu era mesmo bobo. Ele nem ao menos me avisou quando foi embora, ele não deve estar nem ligando pra mim. Se bobear não deve nem lembrar que eu existo. Custava ligar, ao menos pra saber como a gente estava por aqui? Custava ligar pra falar sobre a nova vida dele? Droga, eu queria ter ouvido o som da voz dele outra vez."_ balançou a cabeça, ainda com os olhos fechados. _"Eu queria ter visto o sorriso dele outra vez. Aquelas malditas covinhas que sempre aparecem quando ele sorri, droga, porque eu tinha que gostar tanto dele? Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas por que raios foi embora sem me avisar? Eu teria sofrido menos, ou pelo menos eu acho. Muitas vezes, quando as pessoas dizem "adeus", geralmente não é pra sempre. Mas ele sumiu sem nem avisar, e por isso eu acho que ele nunca vai voltar. Podia pelo menos ter deixado uma droga de bilhete explicando."_

Sorriu consigo mesmo, tristonho. Ora, não podia evitar aquilo pra sempre, certo?

Hesitante ‒ e tentando se preparar para a dor que sabia que viria ‒, umedeceu os lábios e abriu os olhos. Seu coração falhou uma batida, o rubor subiu por seu rosto e o lourinho esfregou os olhos rapidamente, certo de que sua mente continuava lhe pregando mais peças.

Sentado ao lado de sua cama ‒ ou melhor, a cama de Misha ‒, estava Jared, dormindo em uma cadeira, a boca entreaberta, exatamente como ele se lembrava.

_"Meu Deus, eu só posso estar delirando de novo. Outra vez. Será que eu realmente enlouqueci?" _Jensen encarou o moreno sentando-se na cama e se aproximando rapidamente do maior. _"Eu consigo ouvir ele respirar."_ tocou delicadamente o rosto do moreno, tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. Se bem se lembrava, Jared tinha um sono meio leve às vezes. _"Eu consigo sentir a pele quente e macia dele."_ aproximou-se mais, prendendo a respiração e encostando o ouvido no peito do amigo. _"Eu consigo ouvir o som do coração dele."_

Seu coração palpitou quando o louro se afastou, os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar. Encarava Jared, atônito, sentindo a respiração do moreno roçar suavemente seu rosto, fazendo-lhe cócegas. Sua maior vontade era se jogar sobre ele, abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, sufocá-lo com toda sua saudade, sufocá-lo com todo seu amor. Mas seu corpo ainda estático pelo choque não lhe permitia fazê-lo. E mesmo que ele conseguisse se mexer, duvidava muito que sua reação fosse ser tão imediata.

"_Eu tinha esquecido de como ele é lindo."_ pensou, a respiração acelerada saindo por seus lábios entreabertos. _"Eu pensei que me lembrasse, mas, deuses, acho que ele está ainda mais lindo. A pele dele continua tão macia quanto antes, tão quente quanto antes. Só isso já me dá vontade de atirar-me em seus braços e não deixar que ele fuja de mim nunca mais. Seu rosto continua como eu me lembro, ele continua com os cabelos compridos; eu não acredito que a mãe dele permitiu que ele os deixasse crescer até os ombros. Ele fica tão mais fofo assim. E a boca entreaberta... Isso me faz lembrar tanto quando éramos crianças! Só de vê-lo assim, só de senti-lo tão perto de mim, eu não sei por que, mas eu quero protegê-lo. É como se alguém pudesse tirar ele de mim. Eu tenho medo disso."_ apertou suavemente as mãos de Jared entre as suas. _"Eu não quero nunca mais que você vá embora, meu anjo. Eu não quero nunca mais te ver partir, sentir essa dor. Se for pra ir embora, leve-me junto! Eu o seguirei em qualquer lugar, a qualquer lugar. Não me importo, contanto que eu possa estar perto de você. Contanto que eu possa abraçá-lo e sentir essa sensação que você me protege do resto do mundo, que eu possa tentar fazer você sentir o mesmo. Contanto que eu possa vê-lo sorrir e mostrar suas lindas covinhas e sua simpatia às outras pessoas... Já te disse que sinto ciúmes quando você sorri pra alguém que não seja eu? Sei lá... É como se por um instante eu te perdesse. E aí eu tenho vontade de te agarrar, te abraçar, te beijar, ninar você até você dormir. E por mais que pareça estranho, isso tudo só como se eu tentasse dizer aos outros que você é meu. O medo absurdo que eu tenho de te perder aumenta toda vez que você faz um novo amigo. Eu nunca te disse isso porque sei que vai achar estranho, vai dizer que é besteira minha."_ o louro sorriu com a idéia, sentindo os olhos marejados. Com uma delicadeza exagerada, quase como se Jared pudesse quebrar-se ao meio ao menor deslize, tocou os lábios do melhor amigo com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo a textura macia deles._ "Isso é tão bom, Jared. Ter você de volta, não faz idéia de como eu fico feliz. Meu coração me dá a impressão que vai saltar pra fora do peito, de tão forte que está batendo. Minhas mãos estão geladas, e eu tenho a sensação que tem um bando de borboletas no meu estômago."_ acariciou os cabelos castanhos dele, aproximando-se um pouco mais, enquanto os afastava da testa de Jared. _"Eu senti tanta saudade, você não deve nem imaginar... Mas já é passado, certo? Você está aqui agora, e é isso que importa! Eu não vou deixar você fugir outra vez, ninguém vai nos separar outra vez. Eu prometo."_

Encarou o moreno, as lágrimas finalmente escapando. Porém, ao contrário de muitas outras vezes em que chorara, não era por dor, não era por agonia. Era simplesmente por alegria. Estava tão feliz, tão em paz pela primeira vez em muitos anos, que sentia como se seu peito fosse explodir com todos aqueles sentimentos. As feridas abertas em sua alma pareciam ter cicatrizado tanto á ponto de ele não senti-las mais. Perto de Jared, ele se sentia tão mais feliz, tão mais completo, tão mais... Vivo. Algum dia, ele retribuiria todas aquelas sensações. Não sabia muito bem como, mas não desistiria até que o tivesse feito!

‒ Eu prometo, Jay. ‒ sussurrou, tocando as palmas das mãos do moreno suavemente com os lábios.

Jared remexeu-se na cadeira, deixando Jensen tenso, esperando que o Padalecki a qualquer minuto acordasse. Mas o moreno não abriu os olhos.

‒ Jen... ‒ arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o sussurro. O coração pareceu bater ainda mais rápido quando Jared mexeu-se novamente na cadeira, apertando levemente suas mãos. ‒ _Meu_ Jenny-boy...

E então, ele já podia se mover outra vez. Sem se importar com mais nada ‒ mas se perguntando mentalmente de onde surgira o apelido Jenny-boy ‒, saltou sobre Jared, abraçando o moreno, e consequentemente derrubando-o junto com a cadeira.

‒ Ai! ‒ Padalecki acordou no susto, e desnorteado, olhou para os lados, até perceber Jensen abraçando-o e murmurando coisas desconexas, mas que no geral, pareciam "você voltou". ‒ Jen? Eu... O quê...?

"_Eu não posso acreditar nisso, Jay. É tanta felicidade que eu acho que meu peito vai explodir. Eu sonhei com isso tantas e tantas vezes que eu tenho medo que a qualquer momento você possa simplesmente desaparecer. Eu tenho medo que seja mesmo só um sonho, ou só mais uma alucinação minha ‒ mesmo que isso signifique que eu enlouqueci de vez ‒ e que quando eu acordar você já não esteja mais aqui."_

‒ Jen? ‒ Jared encarou o loirinho, e ao perceber que ele chorava, praticamente entrou em pânico. ‒ Jen, o que foi? O que aconteceu? Você teve um pesadelo? 'Tá tudo bem com você?

‒ Você voltou! ‒ Jensen o encarou, sussurrando entre soluços. ‒ Você voltou mesmo! Não era mais uma alucinação! ‒ tremendo, o louro enterrou o rosto no peito do maior. ‒ Eu tive tanto medo, Jay! Achei que não fosse você, achei que não fosse real! Achei que você fosse me deixar!

‒ Jen, eu... ‒ Jared abraçou-o também, e gemeu de dor ao sentir a cadeira sob suas costas; tentou ignorá-la. ‒ Eu sou real. Não precisa ter medo, eu não vou mais embora. Nunca mais.

‒ Promete? ‒ Jensen o encarou, os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas.

Jared não ousou quebrar contato visual.

‒ Eu prometo. ‒ disse simplesmente, e com cuidado, acariciou o rosto do loirinho, secando as lágrimas.

Mais uma vez, encarava Jensen de um modo estranho. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dos lábios do garoto. Inconscientemente, suas mãos deslizaram até a nuca de menor, numa leve carícia. A pele era tão macia, que teve de resistir ao impulso de gemer novamente. Jensen o encarava, os olhos brilhando de um jeito que nunca vira. Ali ele se perdeu, naquele maravilhoso tom verde-esmeraldino. Nunca seus olhos lhe pareceram tão bonitos.

‒ Jay... ‒ ouviu o sussurro escapar dos lábios entreabertos do menor.

A vontade de Jared naquele instante foi de beijá-lo. Beijá-lo na boca mesmo. Tocá-lo, sentir seus lábios sobre os dele, sua língua junto à dele. Sentir a maciez da pele do louro sob suas mãos, acariciar seus cabelos, abraçá-lo e não partir nunca mais. Queria que o tempo parasse, queria poder ficar assim com Jensen pra sempre. O mundo podia acabar naquele instante e ele nem perceberia.

‒ Jared? ‒ o som de batidas irritantes na porta o fez acordar. ‒ Tá tudo bem aí? Eu ouvi o som de alguma coisa caindo. ‒ era a voz de Misha.

Jensen levantou-se rapidamente, quebrando o contato visual e correndo para a porta. Jared levantou-se logo em seguida, não sabendo ao certo o que mais queria fazer. Uma parte sua ‒ ou melhor, uma **grande** parte sua ‒ queria apenas agarrar Jensen ali mesmo e beijá-lo, talvez até na frente de Misha, sem se importar com mais nada; talvez isso até servisse pra diminuir o ciúmes que sentia do Collins. A outra parte queria quebrar a cara do moreno por interrompê-los.

‒ Mish! ‒ Jensen abriu a porta, e agarrou os ombros do amigo, assustando-o. ‒ É real! Não é só mais uma alucinação minha! É real, Mish, é real! ‒ abraçou o garoto, sorrindo de um jeito que Misha nunca havia visto. ‒ Eu nem consigo acreditar!

Collins o encarou por alguns instantes, confuso, antes de retribuir o abraço, um leve sorriso nos lábios. Nunca vira o loirinho tão alegre, tão feliz com alguma coisa. Ele ficava radiante assim! Parecia poder espalhar sua alegria pra quem estivesse em sua presença.

‒ Eu te disse que era real. ‒ respondeu simplesmente, ainda sorrindo, feliz simplesmente por ver o amigo feliz também.

Jared observava a cena, contendo a todo custo o impulso de arrancar Jensen dos braços de Misha. Não era possessivo com nada, mas estava simplesmente aceitando o fato de ser ciumento com Jensen. Ver o loirinho ‒ _seu_ loirinho ‒ abraçado com outra pessoa ‒ outro que ainda por cima também era seu melhor amigo ‒ o estava matando.

Jensen finalmente soltou Misha de seu abraço esmagador, ainda sorrindo. Estava tão feliz! Tinha certeza que isso se refletia em seu rosto, seus olhos. No dia anterior, estava tão cansado, tão deprimido. Sentia-se como uma casca vazia. Agora, mesmo que uma pequena parte de seu cérebro ainda lhe dissesse que não era possível, sentia-se tão feliz, tão completo, que mal podia conter os sorrisos.

‒ Bem... Vou deixar vocês conversarem um pouco. ‒ Misha bocejou, e esfregou os olhos. ‒ E Jen, não esqueça que depois temos que ir no Orfanato falar com o Rathbone, ele deve estar preocupado com você.

‒ Tudo bem. ‒ Jensen continuou sorrindo, enquanto Misha fechava a porta e saía do quarto, bocejando mais uma vez.

‒ Rathbone? ‒ Jared lhe lançou um olhar confuso, levantando a cadeira na qual dormia minutos atrás e sentando-se na beirada da cama de Misha. ‒ Quem é?

‒ O supervisor do Orfanato. ‒ Jensen sentou-se ao seu lado, e por um instante o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, sendo tomado por uma expressão de dúvida. ‒ Ele é legal. Eu acho. ‒ deu de ombros. ‒ Nunca falei com ele. Ou ao menos nunca mantive uma conversa.

‒ Supervisor? ‒ o maior lhe encarou, sem entender mais nada. ‒ E a senhora Keener?

Uma careta de dor passou pelo rosto de Jensen, e o garoto encarou o chão com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, fazendo Jared imediatamente se arrepender de sua pergunta.

‒ Foi embora. Há três meses. ‒ suspirou, esfregando a testa com aflição. ‒ _"Eu não vou ficar aqui pra ver um garoto que eu considero meu filho se destruir. Eu fiz de tudo que eu podia, mas parece que de nada adianta, parece que você não liga pra nada. Muito menos para o que eu digo..."_

‒ Jen, eu... ‒ Jared tocou o rosto do louro com as pontas dos dedos, secando suas lágrimas novamente. ‒ Me desculpa. Eu não queria te fazer chorar. Eu não sabia.

‒ Tudo bem. ‒ Jensen sorriu para ele, apesar de seu semblante ainda estar um pouco triste. ‒ Eu acho que... Meio que foi culpa minha também. Eu podia ter tentado resistir a tudo isso, eu podia... ‒ deu de ombros, suspirando, sem quebrar o contato visual. ‒ Mas eu nunca á obriguei a sair daqui. Se ela foi embora, é porque ela queria. Eu não podia tentar evitar o inevitável... Afinal...

‒ Você continua lindo, sabia? ‒ Jared o interrompeu repentinamente.

Como quando eram crianças, Jensen corou, e ao perceber o que dizia, o outro também, e desviou os olhos. As mesmíssimas reações.

‒ Ah... Eu... Desculpe... ? ‒ Padalecki pretendia que sua frase soasse como uma afirmativa, só que parecia mais que estava pedindo perdão novamente.

‒ T-Tudo bem. ‒ gaguejou Jensen, baixando os olhos para o chão.

"_Ele fica tão lindo, corado desse jeito!"_ Jared continuava encarando o loirinho, o coração palpitando. _"Eu nem acredito que eu estou pensando essas coisas do Jensen, mas ele é realmente o homem mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida. Só de olhar pra ele, eu já sinto essa vontade insana de agarrá-lo, de beijá-lo. Beijar essa boca obscena que está começando a me enlouquecer... Eu não sentia isso antes. Eu não sentia nada disso antes. Por que agora estou pensando tanto nele dessa forma? Ah, que droga! Por que eu não consigo desviar os olhos do rosto dele? Dessas sardas lindas que ele tem, desses lábios obscenos, desse rosto infantil e ao mesmo tempo maduro..."_

‒ Jared? ‒ Jensen o chamou, balançando as mãos em frente ao rosto do moreno. ‒ 'Tá tudo bem, Jay? Você parece estar nervoso.

‒ N-Nervoso? Eu? Imagina! ‒ e novamente ele havia sido trazido de volta à realidade.

‒ Você 'tá me olhando de um jeito esquisito. ‒ comentou o menor, o encarando, confuso.

‒ Não, não, eu não estou! ‒ Jared levantou-se, e resistindo ao impulso de segurar as mãos de Jensen, sorriu para o Ackles. ‒ Vamos logo falar com esse Rathbone, pra estarmos livres e aí a gente pode conversar melhor!

‒... ‒ Jensen o encarou, desconfiado, antes de dar de ombros e levantar-se também. Se Jared não queria dizer, então quem era ele pra contrariar? ‒ Tudo bem.

Padalecki sorriu, mesmo que os cantos de sua boca tremessem ligeiramente, e se virou para a porta.

Se não saísse dali logo, a qualquer minuto não aguentaria mais se conter. Se não encontrasse Misha ‒ ou qualquer outra pessoa ‒ e tomasse um "choque de realidade", não conseguiria mais resistir ao impulso de agarrar Jensen, de beijá-lo, torná-lo seu.

Não fazia a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo pra ter pensamentos obscenos com o louro, mas parecia ter começado desde o instante em que o vira dormindo novamente. Desde o instante em que o vira, e percebera o quanto o garoto continuava frágil, e apesar de tudo, inocente. Não queria deixá-lo, não queria perdê-lo, não queria separar-se dele novamente. Não queria que ele sofresse novamente, não queria fazê-lo sofrer novamente. Queria protegê-lo de tudo e de todos.

Sorriu consigo mesmo, achando a situação um tanto quanto irônica.

"_Pois é, Jared. Não faz nem um dia desde que voltou, e em questão de segundos sua vida está ainda mais cheia de problemas."_

**Reviews anônimas:**

**Medecris:** Sim, o Jensen se mostra bastante abalado nesse capítulo! Ele, e o Jared, por todo o lance que envolve os dois... Culpa, o sentimento de abandono, de certa forma, raiva, e (por que não?) amor... É, eles ainda tem um looongo caminho pela frente! **xD**

Suas suposições sobre o Tom, não posso dizer nada ainda, mas tenho a impressão de que você vai reservar muitos rolos de papel higiênico molhado pra ele! Huahsuahsuahsuhaushaush **xD**

Como pode perceber, a vida adora conspirar contra minha pessoa husahusaushaushauhs a prova disso, é que foi só eu falar que na sexta-feira eu postava o capítulo, que na quinta à noite eu comecei a passar mal, e sexta-feira eu passei o dia inteiro na cama, com 38° de febre, tontura, tosse, garganta inflamada, e uma dor de cabeça insuportável! Mas graças à mamãe e aos remédios, já estou melhor **:) **~amém, senhor \Õ/~


End file.
